Destruction: Rainfall
by Hollyshade
Summary: "Four will become three, warmth and cold shall meet in battle and both will fall." I'm rating it K just to be safe, that may change in the future and I have currently got no clue what the genre is going to be so...that will probably change too. Disclaimer: I own nothing except these words
1. Prologue

Here is the prologue and the current allegiances. I'm still needing OCs so feel free to submit as many as you want. Please keep the designs as realistic as possible (no pink or purple cats). I hope you enjoy. Its so weird reading people's submissions and knowing that they have no idea what's going to happen in that Clan.

If I kill off your character in further chapters, please don't take it personally. Just thought I'd warn people early on that their characters might die.

Disclaimer: I sadly will never own anything.

* * *

Prologue

**WindClan**

The snow crunched under her paws. She heard pawsteps behind her and turned to look over her shoulder. He stood behind her, his green eyes glittering with mirth as his gaze fell on the kit between her jaws.

"Hurry up," he demanded, his tail lashing angrily. A wave of anger rushed over her but she ignored it. She turned and padded further from the warmth that the kit needed. She could feel his stare as she walked away. After what seemed like moons, she came to a halt right beside the stream that split ThunderClan and WindClan territory. She scanned her surroundings before setting the kit down. She began to quickly dig a small hole in the snow and set the kit inside of it. She sat down and curled herself around the kit, letting it soak up her warmth.

"Whitesong?"

Her head snapped up. A golden she-cat stood before her, a look of confusion on her face. Whitesong slowly got her paws and stepped forwards, shielding the kit from the other cat's view.

"Why are you here?" the unfamiliar cat asked.

"I need your help," Whitesong replied.

The other she-cat bristled. "Why should _I_help _you_?" she asked with a slight snarl. "After you betrayed me–"

"Because my son is in trouble!" Whitesong growled, her strange eyes flashing dangerously.

"Wha-what?" the she-cat seemed troubled. "You have a son?"

Whitesong didn't reply. She stepped back to reveal the small kit. "Moorstar wants him dead," her voice cracked and her shoulders shook. "Please. I'm begging you. Take him. Keep him safe."

The other she-cat was silent as she gazed down at the kit. After a while she looked back up at Whitesong. "You realize he will be ridiculed for his heritage."

"He won't know," Whitesong whispered brokenly. "He cannot know. He will believe he is of ThunderClan. He will never know the truth."

"You will fool no one," the she-cat said. She gestured towards him. "He has the body of a WindClan cat. They'd be a fool to think he was of ThunderClan."

"Honeyflower," Whitesong begged. "I will do anything."

The other she-cat, now identified as Honeyflower, pricked her ears. "Anything?"

"Within reason," Whitesong mewed quickly. She fell into a crouch and her tail drooped. Her white pelt blended in with the snow. "Please."

Honeyflower didn't reply. She simply stepped over the border and grasped the kit's scruff in her jaws. He hung limply and Whitesong leaned forwards to make sure he was breathing. When she was sure that he was, she turned away, her gaze fixed on ground in front of her and her eyes filled with tears.

"What's his name?" Honeyflower called after her. Her voice was muffled by his fur but Whitesong still heard it over the raging wind. She glanced back, a longing look on her face.

"He was born this morning," she said. "He doesn't have one."

With that, she turned and padded away until she was out of sight.

...

When she entered camp, Moorstar was waiting for her. His eyes looked slightly brighter when he noted that the kit wasn't with her anymore.

"Is it done?" he asked, getting straight to the point. Whitesong dipped her head, her heart heavy.

"It is done." She mewed. A dark smile graced Moorstar's lips and he nodded at her in a respectful manor.

"I knew there was a reason I chose you as deputy." He said before swiftly turning away and entering his den. Whitesong stared after him, hateful thoughts forming in her mind. She caught sight of Ferndapple's pitiful glance but ignored it. She trudged back to the nursery and curled up in her nest, burying her nose in her remaining kit's fur and using warm fur to stifle her sobs.

* * *

**ShadowClan**

Nightpool glanced at her companion. His ginger pelt seemed to glow in the moonlight and his amber eyes blazed with disbelief as he stared at her.

"_What?_" his voice was barely audible in the roar of the wind.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She ducked her head in shame, her eyes fixed on her paws. "There's nothing I can do."

"There must be something!" his desperation broke Nightpool's heart and she shook her head.

The tom muttered something and started pacing across the floor of her den. Every so often he would cast angry glances at her and Nightpool wished she'd never told him.

"We could say they're rogues," she offered. He didn't reply and she turned her head to StarClan. _Please. Let them be okay_, she prayed.

"Someone's bound to find out," he snarled. Nightpool's eyes snapped open.

"Don't act as though this is my fault!" she snapped. His gaze shot to her as though he were surprised she'd spoken. "This is just as much your fault as it is mine."

He didn't acknowledge her words, simply shaking his head and staring up at the sky. _He's praying too_, Nightpool realized.

"Are you sure there isn't a way to get rid of them?" he asked, turning back to her suddenly. Nightpool shook her head. "No herb? Nothing?"

She flinched when he sounded disappointed and he rested his tail on her shoulder. "Look, Nightpool, I'm sorry," he took a deep breath. "I just don't know what this means for our Clan."

Nightpool raised her eyes to look at him and she quickly licked his cheek. "I will go to the moonpool," she mewed. "Say I found them on my way back. It will all be okay, you'll see."

He just nodded, still looking worried.

"I love you," she added, hoping he'd look at her. He did and his face softened.

"I love you, too,"

* * *

**ThunderClan**

"You can't leave!" Foreststar growled. Silverpetal glared at him defiantly.

"I can and I will!" she snarled back. Foreststar lashed his tail and he rose to his paws, leaping off the high rock and stepping forwards until his was nose to nose with Silverpetal.

"Why?" he asked, his voice strangely soft. Silverpetal blinked.

"Why?" she repeated, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked. "Is it because I left you?"

The clearing was so quiet, you could hear a the kits in the nursery mewling. The silence was broken by Silverpetal's laugh.

"You think…?" she was laughing so hard that should couldn't finish her sentence. Foreststar didn't look amused. When she had finally stopped her laughing fit, she continued.

"I'm doing this because you are a horrible leader," she growled, solemnly. "I'm doing this because you refuse to step down as leader."

"Where will you go?" Foreststar tried. Silverpetal seemed to falter before she regained her confidence.

"To the unclaimed lands," she replied.

"No one will join you." Foreststar hissed, his pelt bristling as he realized he was losing the battle.

"Really?" Silverpetal turned and gazed around the clearing and meeting the gazes of several clanmates. "Who will join me?" she asked.

No one said anything. Foreststar turned to smirk at Silverpetal triumphantly when a black she-cat spoke up.

"I will come with you,"

Silverpetal blinked at her gratefully. Her sister, Blacksong, was loved throughout the Clan and if she joined her then others would too. Rivertail, a blue-gray tom, suddenly looked nervous.

"I suppose I will too," he said, coming to stand beside his mate. Blacksong leaned against him, breathing heavily. Silverpetal wondered for a second whether she should stay. Blacksong's kits would arrive any day and she might not make it to the unclaimed lands.

But in her hesitance, more and more cats spoke up, declaring their loyalty to her. Silverpetal twisted around to look at Foreststar, who looked more and more outraged with every second that passed.

"That settles it," Silverpetal mewed loudly, turning back to Foreststar. "We will be leaving now,"

Several cats looked shocked, obviously having thought that they'd be waiting at least until dawn to leave, but nevertheless, they began milling about, saying goodbye to their loved ones.

"Silverpetal," a voice rasped. Silverpetal turned around. An old black tom stood before her, his eyes alight with confusion. "What are you doing?"

Silverpetal blinked. "I'm saving ThunderClan," she mewed.

"No," the tom gasped. "You are destroying it,"

"You don't know what you're talking about, Papa," Silverpetal laughed, nervously. A few of her Clanmates were giving her and the tom strange looks. "Are you ready to go?" she asked, changing the subject. The tom looked offended.

"Go?" he asked. "Where would I go?"

"With Blacksong and me," Silverpetal replied. "To the unclaimed lands."

The tom stared at her for what seemed like moons before finally replying, "Unclaimed lands?"

Silverpetal sighed, gesturing Rivertail over with a flick of her tail. "Please help him through the territory," she mewed. "I'll help Blacksong," she said, sensing his objection. Rivertail nodded and turned to guide Redhollow out of the camp.

"Let's go," Silverpetal called, flicking her tail and padding over to Blacksong's side. Blacksong leaned against her and Silverpetal began to lead the way out of the ThunderClan camp.

"Where are we going?" Rivertail called from behind them. "Like, actually going?"

Silverpetal raised her head to meet his gaze. Her eyes blazed with a newfound fire. "We're going to LightningClan."

* * *

**RiverClan**

A scream cut through the air. Eskerkit looked up. Reedtail was limping into the camp. Eskerkit watched Pearlpelt rush over to him, making sure that he was alright. He watched Reedtail brush her off and gently roll a lumpy looking figure onto the floor. His heart sank when he recognized the unique colouring of Streampaw. Her pale brown-gray fur was matted with blood and as Eskerkit crept closer, he noticed that her body was twisted at a weird angle. Her neck was practically facing her tail and Eskerkit fought the urge to vomit. He wanted to look away, but found he couldn't. He faintly heard Swiftbranch ask what happened, but his eyes were glued on Streampaw's body.

"No again," he heard Rabbitkit groan. He spun around to face the older kit, his eyes wide with fear.

"Has this happened before?" he asked. Rabbitkit snapped his mouth shut and glared at Eskerkit. "Well?" Eskerkit prompted. "Has it?"

Rabbitkit sighed and nodded. "This is at least the fourth time, that I've seen at least."

Eskerkit stared at him, horrified. "You mean it might have happened more than four times?"

"Yes," Rabbitkit looked away.

"Who were the others?" Eskerkit asked.

"Coralflower-"

Eskerkit gasped. He recalled from the stories his parents told that Coralflower had been Pearlpelt's sister.

"–Deeppool, and Shellkit."

"A_kit?_" Eskerkit felt a shiver run down his spine as Rabbitkit nodded. He silently vowed he'd never leave camp again until he was apprenticed.

"Eskerkit!" Pearlpelt rushed over. She started nudging Eskerkit back towards the nursery, casting a dirty look at Rabbitkit.

"Why can't I stay out, Mama?" Eskerkit whined. Pearlpelt shushed him.

"You're too young to see this," she mewed, practically shoving him into the nursery.

"But Rabbitkit said he's seen three others," Eskerkit said. Pearlpelt stared at him in horror.

"What did he tell you?" she asked with a growl.

"That Coralflower," Pearlpelt flinched. "Deeppool, and Shellkit also died."

"I don't want you anywhere near that kit," Pearlpelt hissed, glaring out at the white tom through the branches.

Eskerkit was silent as he followed his mother back to their nest. He climbed in behind her and curled up against her, closing his eyes sleepily and breathing in her scent. He blinked his eyes open drowsily when he remembered something.

"Mama?" he yawned. Pearlpelt leaned down and licked his head to show she was listening. "Who's Shellkit?" Pearlpelt stiffened and was silent. Eskerkit was almost asleep when he finally heard his mother's soft reply.

"Shellkit was Rabbitkit's sister."

* * *

**SkyClan**

Duskheart's throat was slit, Morningpaw realized. This wasn't an accident, this was murder. She watched Lilywish fuss over the dead she-cat and frowned. She could feel Eveningpaw's presence beside her and shifted to show that she had noticed. Both she-cats were silent was the watched Lilywish groom Duskheart's blood covered pelt.

Morningpaw winced as she recalled that one day, that would be her, having to clean the fur of dead cats and prepare their bodies for burial.

She had known Duskheart and the she-cat was possibly the kindest cat in the Clans. _Who would want to kill her?_Morningpaw wondered. She watched as one of the elders padded over to Lilywish and mew something to her. Lilywish nodded and stood up, approaching Morningpaw and Eveningpaw while the elder took over grooming Duskheart.

"You should get some rest," Lilywish mewed solemnly when she'd reached the apprentices.

"But –" Morningpaw started.

"No buts," Lilywish said, sternly. "You are much too young to sit up with her and it is already late." She flicked her tail towards the Medicine Cat den. "You may sleep in there or the apprentices' den. I don't care, just get some sleep." With that said, she padded off, casting a stern glance over her shoulder. Eveningpaw sighed.

"Come on then," she said. "Let's go to sleep."

Morningpaw followed her to the apprentices' den and they both entered. Midnightpaw was already asleep in his nest, snoring. Morningpaw swallowed a purr of amusement and settled down in her nest. She was almost asleep when she heard Eveningpaw ask, "Morningpaw? Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Morningpaw nodded sleepily and Eveningpaw nudged her nest closer and curled up next to Morningpaw.

Morningpaw would never admit it, but she felt a sense of relief wash over her when she felt her sister's pelt press against her. She always felt safer around her littermates. She breathed in her sister's sweet scent and closed her eyes, sending a quick prayer to StarClan asking to have a dream-free night.

The last thing she saw before she was swallowed by darkness was a pair of gleaming green eyes.

* * *

Allegiances

ShadowClan

**Leader: **Redstar – dark ginger tabby tom with a white underbelly, chest, muzzle, and paws, and amber eyes

**Deputy: **Hawkshadow – dark gray and white tabby tom with yellow-amber eyes

**Medicine Cat(s): **Nightpool – sleek black she-cat

**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Eagleflame – ginger and white tabby tom with amber eyes

Morningsky – pale blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Sunburst – small golden and orange tabby tom with green eyes (daughter: Wildkit)

**Apprentices (toms and she-cats training to be warriors or medicine cats)**

**Queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

Cinderlight – blue-gray she-cat with blue-green eyes; mother to Flamestripe's kits: Firekit (dark ginger tabby tom), Icekit (white she-kit), Waterkit (pale blue-gray she-kit), and Snowkit (gray and white tabby she-kit)

**Kits (toms and she-cats under six moons)**

Wildkit – unusually small calico she-kit with green eyes (father: Sunburst)

**Elders (former queens and warriors who are now retired)**

ThunderClan

**Leader: **Foreststar – white tom with dark brown tabby patches and green eyes

**Deputy: **

**Medicine Cat(s): **

**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Stagleg – black tom with brown legs and paws and yellow eyes

Honeyflower – slim golden tabby she-cat

**Apprentices (toms and she-cats training to be warriors or medicine cats)**

**Queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

Lilyfoot – long-furred dark gray and gray she-cat with hazel eyes; mother to Stagleg's kit: Gracefulkit (silky, fluffy, black she-kit with hazel eyes)

**Kits (toms and she-cats under six moons)**

Breezekit – black tom with ice blue eyes

**Elders (former queens and warriors who are now retired)**

LightningClan

**Leader: **Silverstar – black she-cat with silver paws, spots and bright amber eyes

**Deputy: **

**Medicine Cat(s): **

**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Rivertail – blue-gray tom with black and white paws

**Apprentices (toms and she-cats training to be warriors or medicine cats)**

**Queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

Blacksong – black she-cat with soft blue eyes; mother to Rivertail's kits: Shadekit (black tom with dark gray stripes and blue eyes and Bluekit (beautiful blue-gray she-kit with silver spots and green eyes)

**Elders (former queens and warriors who are now retired)**

Redhollow – black tom with russet spots and amber eyes

WindClan

**Leader: **Moorstar – light brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Deputy: **Whitesong (currently in the nursery)

**Medicine Cat(s): **

**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Fungustail – smoke gray and cream tom

**Apprentices (toms and she-cats training to be warriors or medicine cats)**

Rainpaw – gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Stormpaw – dark gray she-cat with gray eyes

**Queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

Whitesong – fluffy white she-cat with one amber eye and one ice blue eye; mother to Moorstar's kits:

Ferndapple – dappled black, brown, and ginger she-cat with a white underbelly, chest, muzzle, and paws; mother to

**Elders (former queens and warriors who are now retired)**

RiverClan

**Leader: **Alderstar – dark brown tom with yellow eyes

**Deputy: **

**Medicine Cat(s): **Swiftbranch – messy furred cream and white tom with a light brown muzzle and yellow eyes

**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Reedtail – golden-brown tom with blue eyes

Pearlpelt – white she-cat with yellow eyes

**Apprentices (toms and she-cats training to be warriors or medicine cats)**

Eskerpaw – light gray tom with blue eyes

Perchpaw – golden-brown tom with a white underbelly and yellow eyes

Minnowpaw – white she-cat with golden-brown spots and yellow eyes

Rabbitpaw – very fluffy white tom with strong hind legs

**Queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

**Elders (former queens and warriors who are now retired)**

SkyClan

**Leader: **

**Deputy: **Ravenflight – black tabby she-cat with deep green eyes

**Medicine Cat(s): **Lilywish – pretty silver tabby she-cat with yellow-green eyes

Apprentice, Morningpaw

**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Cloudsoar – gray and white tom with blue eyes

**Apprentices (toms and she-cats training to be warriors or medicine cats)**

Morningpaw – beautiful scrawny small white she-cat with golden, red, and orange patches and black paws; bright blue eyes

Eveningpaw – beautiful scrawny small white she-cat with golden, red, and orange patches, bright amber eyes

Midnightpaw – black tom with golden, and yellow spots; amber eyes

**Queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

**Elders (former queens and warriors who are now retired)**

* * *

OC form:

Name:

Age:

Clan:

Rank:

Description:

Family (optional):

Personality (2 positive, 2 negative (add more if you wish))

Do I have your permission to edit this character?

* * *

Love,

Hollyshade


	2. Chapter 1

**So, here is chapter 1. Sorry it took so long to post, I accidentally deleted the document I was using. It's sort of short but I promise other chapters will be longer.**

* * *

**ShadowClan**

Waterkit shifted her paws and gazed around the clearing. It was almost empty with only a few cats milling about. She spotted Nightpool sitting outside her den conferring with Redstar about something. Mosstail and Littleclaw were sharing a frog while their kits, Thrushpaw and Tigerpaw bounced about them, excited about their first day as apprentices.

Waterkit glanced back in the nursery. Cinderlight was curled up in their nest, trying to coax Wildkit into eating. Waterkit felt a pang of jealousy wash over her as she watched Wildkit.

The small calico she-kit had been recently orphaned, leaving Cinderlight to care for her as the only queen. Wildkit's father was Sunburst who seemed to be either in the nursery playing with Wildkit or out hunting.

_She's so lucky_, Waterkit thought. Her own father, Flamestripe was always too busy to visit them. **_Maybe he doesn't want you_**, a small voice in Waterkit's head said. Waterkit shook herself.

_Of course he wants me_, she told herself. _He's my father. He has to want me. _

**_You've heard the stories about Spiderleg and his kits_**, the voice said.

Waterkit grimaced. She had heard the stories about Spiderleg. The ThunderClan tom had neglected his kits because his parents had neglected him.

_But Flamestripe wouldn't do that_, Waterkit thought.

**_How would you know? _**The voice asked. **_You've never met him. _**

Waterkit blinked in defeat. She knew the voice was right. She had never met Flamestripe but she knew that he wasn't like that. She just knew it.

"Waterkit!" Cinderlight called. Waterkit turned around to face her mother. "Why are you outside? Its freezing!"

Waterkit realized as her mother said it that she was cold. Her paws felt like ice. She practically had to use all of her energy to walk back into the nursery. She curled up next to Cinderlight and her littermates and covered her nose with her tail.

"You're ice!" Snowkit squeaked, scrambling to get away from her. She stood at the edge of the nest, her fur risen. "Don't sleep next to me!"

Waterkit flattened her ears and shrank away. Cinderlight was too busy fussing over Wildkit to notice. Waterkit sighed and shuffled so that she was at the other end of the nest. Snowkit blinked at her gratefully. She turned and curled up again, resting her head on Firekit's back. Waterkit was almost asleep when she heard Snowkit's question.

"Mama, can you tell us about flowers?" she asked.

"Flowers?" Cinderlight flicked her tail and leaned down to lick Snowkit's head. "What do you want to know?"

"What do they look like?" Snowkit asked.

"Well," Cinderlight mewed. "Most of them are brightly coloured. They have different names too."

"What colours are they?" Snowkit asked, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"They can be white, blue, purple, pink, yellow," Cinderlight continued to list off the colours. Waterkit felt her mother's rough tongue rasp over her ear and within seconds she asleep.

* * *

Rays of sunlight streamed through the branches. Waterkit cracked open an eye and sat up. She arched her back and stretched. She scrambled to escape the mossy nest, accidentally treading on Icekit's tail in the process, and raced to the opening in the wall with a bright smile. Her smile fell when she saw that the ground was still as white as Icekit's pelt. She sighed and stepped out into the cold snow. It crunched under her paws and she scanned the clearing once more, searching for the ginger pelt that she knew would match Firekit's.

Her eyes settled on a ginger tom and her heart leapt in her chest. She darted over to the tom and stared up at him with large green eyes.

"Are you Flamestripe?" she asked, excitedly. The tom purred.

"No, I'm Eagleflame," he said. Waterkit's tail drooped. "Flamestripe is my brother."

"You're my kin!" Waterkit yelped. "Where is Flamestripe? Is he out on patrol?"

Eagleflame glanced behind her with a grin. "No, in fact, he's behind you right now."

Waterkit spun around and found herself face to face with a ginger and white tabby tom. She gasped and stared up at him. The ginger tom held an amused expression on his face.

"Are you Flamestripe?" she squeaked, sounding much like Snowkit had the night before. The tom dipped his head to her.

"Yes. And you are?"

Waterkit's tail drooped. _He doesn't know who I am_, she thought sadly. Eagleflame flicked the tom with his tail, nodding down at Waterkit.

"Don't play games with her," he said. The tom grinned.

"Yes, little kit, I am Flamestripe." He purred.

"Waterkit!" Cinderlight called. Waterkit glanced back over at the nursery to see Cinderlight hurrying out with Icekit, Firekit, and Snowkit at her tail. She spotted Waterkit and rushed over to them. She leaned down and pulled Waterkit to her side, looking up to see who she was talking to. "I'm so sorr–" She paused when she saw Flamestripe.

"Flamestripe!" she mewed in surprise. The tom grinned at her. "I didn't….I don't…I'm sorry…" she took a deep breath. "These are our kits."

Flamestripe studied each of them, his tail twitching every now and then. He turned to face Waterkit and winked at her.

"They'll make fine warriors," he mewed. "Especially this little one, Waterkit."

Waterkit beamed at him. _He knows my name! _she thought happily.

"Firekit, Icekit, Snowkit," Cinderlight beckoned them forwards. "This is Flamestripe, your father."

Snowkit cocked her head. "Why doesn't he look like us?" she asked, studying him. Firekit nudged her.

"He looks like me," he pointed out. "See!" he plastered himself to Flamestripe's side and sure enough, he was right. He blended right in to the ginger part of his Flamestripe's pelt.

"How come Waterkit got to meet him first?" Icekit whined.

"Because I woke up before you!" Waterkit grinned. Icekit glared at her and turned to face their father.

"Are you the best warrior?" she asked. Flamestripe chuckled and leaned down to rasp his tongue over her small head.

"Definitely not," he purred. "ShadowClan is filled with great warriors."

Waterkit lifted her head proudly. She was going to be a warrior of ShadowClan. _I'm going to be the best warrior they've ever seen! _She thought.

**_Don't you know_**, the voice whispered. **_ShadowClan is feared through all the Clans. ShadowClan has produced many evil cats. _**

Waterkit felt a shiver run down her spine as a fat droplet of water landed on her back. She blinked and looked up. To her dismay, she saw that it was starting to rain. She glanced at Cinderlight. Her mother seemed to have noticed too because she began herding the kits back to the nursery.

"But why?" Waterkit overheard Icekit asking. Waterkit ducked under her mother's head and crawled between Flamestripe's legs, poking her head out beside his paws. Flamestripe grinned down at her.

"Waterkit, come inside," Cinderlight mewed.

"But my name is Waterkit," Waterkit complained. "I can stay outside!"

Cinderlight rolled her eyes. "Just because your name is Waterkit doesn't mean you are water resistant." She said. "Now come inside."

Waterkit glanced up at Flamestripe. "But why can't I stay out here with Papa?" she whined.

"Because Flamestripe has duties," Cinderlight said. "You can't be bothering him."

Waterkit sighed. Her tail drooped as she followed Cinderlight through the pouring rain towards the nursery. Firekit, Icekit, and Snowkit were already huddled in the nest with Wildkit. Waterkit curled up beside her mother and rested her head on her paws.

_I'm not afraid of any water_, she thought.

**_You should be_**, the voice replied. **_Haven't you heard what happened to Bluestar?_**

Waterkit buried her face in the moss.

_Go away! _She thought angrily. _Leave me alone._

**_Why would I do that? _**The voice asked. It was a she-cat, Waterkit realized. She shifted slightly and looked up.

_Are you from StarClan? _She asked silently.

The voice didn't reply for a moment. **_That's for me to know and you to find out. _**

Waterkit's brow furrowed. _What's that supposed to mean? _

**_Don't worry about it, Rain. _**The voice said. **_It's not important. _**

_Who is Rain? _Waterkit asked.

**_Not important._**

Waterkit hissed in frustration and silently asked more and more questions about the Rain cat. The voice didn't answer and Waterkit stared out of the den, her tail coming up to cover her nose.

_Who is Rain? _She wondered. _And why is she important?_

* * *

Allegiances

ShadowClan

**Leader:**Redstar – dark ginger tabby tom with a white underbelly, chest, muzzle, and paws, and amber eyes

**Deputy:**Hawkshadow – dark gray and white tabby tom with yellow-amber eyes

**Medicine Cat(s):**Nightpool – sleek black she-cat

**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Flamestripe – dark ginger and white tom

Eagleflame – ginger and white tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Tigerpaw

Morningsky – pale blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Sunburst – small golden and orange tabby tom with green eyes (daughter: Wildkit)

Littleclaw – small dark gray tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Pinepaw

Mosstail – dark brown tabby she-cat

Oakdust – long-furred light sandy-brown tom with brown eyes

Apprentice, Thrushpaw

Duskheart – brown and white tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices (toms and she-cats training to be warriors or medicine cats)**

**Tigerpaw – dark brown tabby tom with green eyes**

**Pinepaw – black she-cat with green eyes**

**Thrushpaw – dark brown tabby she-cat**

**Queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

Cinderlight – blue-gray she-cat with blue-green eyes; mother to Flamestripe's kits: Firekit (dark ginger tabby tom), Icekit (white she-kit), Waterkit (pale blue-gray she-kit), and Snowkit (gray and white tabby she-kit)

**Kits (toms and she-cats under six moons)**

Wildkit – unusually small calico she-kit with green eyes (father: Sunburst)

**Elders (former queens and warriors who are now retired)**

ThunderClan

**Leader:**Foreststar – white tom with dark brown tabby patches and green eyes

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cat(s):**

**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Stagleg – black tom with brown legs and paws and yellow eyes

Honeyflower – slim golden tabby she-cat

**Apprentices (toms and she-cats training to be warriors or medicine cats)**

**Queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

Lilyfoot – long-furred dark gray and gray she-cat with hazel eyes; mother to Stagleg's kit: Gracefulkit (silky, fluffy, black she-kit with hazel eyes)

**Kits (toms and she-cats under six moons)**

Breezekit – black tom with ice blue eyes

**Elders (former queens and warriors who are now retired)**

LightningClan

**Leader:**Silverstar – black she-cat with silver paws, spots and bright amber eyes

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cat(s):**

**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Rivertail – blue-gray tom with black and white paws

**Apprentices (toms and she-cats training to be warriors or medicine cats)**

**Queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

Blacksong – black she-cat with soft blue eyes; mother to Rivertail's kits: Shadekit (black tom with dark gray stripes and blue eyes and Bluekit (blue-gray she-kit with silver spots and green eyes)

**Elders (former queens and warriors who are now retired)**

Redhollow – black tom with russet spots and amber eyes

WindClan

**Leader:**Moorstar – light brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Deputy:**Whitesong (currently in the nursery)

**Medicine Cat(s):**

**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Fungustail – smoke gray and cream tom

Clayspots – tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes

Sunpatch – golden and white tom

**Apprentices (toms and she-cats training to be warriors or medicine cats)**

Rainpaw – gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Stormpaw – dark gray she-cat with gray eyes

**Queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

Whitesong – fluffy white she-cat with one amber eye and one ice blue eye; mother to Moorstar's kit: Iriskit (brown she-kit with a white chest and paws)

Ferndapple – dappled black, brown, and ginger she-cat with a white underbelly, chest, muzzle, and paws; mother to Nightkit (black tom) and Applekit (orange she-kit)

**Elders (former queens and warriors who are now retired)**

RiverClan

**Leader:**Alderstar – dark brown tom with yellow eyes

**Deputy:**Foxclaw – gray and ginger tom

**Medicine Cat(s):**Swiftbranch – messy furred cream and white tom with a light brown muzzle and yellow eyes

**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Reedtail – golden-brown tom with blue eyes

Trouttail – white tom with gray patches

Pearlpelt – white she-cat with yellow eyes

Dewdust – mute dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentices (toms and she-cats training to be warriors or medicine cats)**

Eskerpaw – light gray tom with blue eyes

Perchpaw – golden-brown tom with a white underbelly and yellow eyes

Minnowpaw – white she-cat with golden-brown spots and yellow eyes

Rabbitpaw – very fluffy white tom with strong hind legs

**Queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

**Elders (former queens and warriors who are now retired)**

SkyClan

**Leader:**Stormstar – pure white tom with ice blue eyes

**Deputy:**Ravenflight – black tabby she-cat with deep green eyes

**Medicine Cat(s):**Lilywish – pretty silver tabby she-cat with yellow-green eyes

Apprentice, Morningpaw

**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Cloudsoar – gray and white tom with blue eyes

**Apprentices (toms and she-cats training to be warriors or medicine cats)**

Morningpaw – beautiful scrawny small white she-cat with golden, red, and orange patches and black paws; bright blue eyes

Eveningpaw – beautiful scrawny small white she-cat with golden, red, and orange patches, bright amber eyes

Midnightpaw – black tom with golden, and yellow spots; amber eyes

**Queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

**Bloomshadow – tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes; mother to Stormstar's kits: Tanglekit (pure white tom) and Littlekit (small tortoiseshell she-kit)**

**Elders (former queens and warriors who are now retired)**

* * *

**I am still accepting OCs. Here is the form: **

Name (please include the warrior name and any name changes (ex. Stormkit, Crookedkit, Crookedpaw, Crookedjaw)):

Age:

Clan:

Rank:

Description:

Family (optional):

Personality (2 positive, 2 negative (add more if you wish))

Do I have your permission to edit this character?

* * *

**So, there it is. I hope you enjoyed and if you didn't, too bad I guess. **

**\- Hollyshade**


	3. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT: Please read the allegiances before you submit OCs. I have had to change several names because of repeats so I'm sorry if you character's name was changed but I can't have three kits named Snowkit.**

**Thank you for the OCs.**

**This chapter is also really short but, oh well.**

* * *

Chapter 2

**ThunderClan**

"Can you tell me about my mother?"

The quiet request hung in the air. The small black tom gazed up at the golden she-cat with wide ice blue eyes. The she-cat smiled weakly and curled her tail around him.

"Breezekit," her voice held warning. Breezekit's face fell.

"I know what you're going to say," he interrupted. "And I don't care. I want to know about my mother!"

He gazed up at her with sad blue eyes and crouched so that he looked smaller. Honeyflower fought the urge to laugh.

"Don't give me that look," she said. "You know I would if I could but Foreststar ordered me not to."

"I don't have to listen to Foreststar," Breezekit declared. Honeyflower blinked.

"What gives you that idea?" her tone was suddenly icy.

"I'm not from ThunderClan so I don't have to listen to him," the small tom mewed. "I could be from WindClan!"

Honeyflower shifted slightly. _You don't know how close to the truth you are._

"You still have to listen to him," she mewed. "Foreststar could kick you out if you don't and then where would you go?"

"Home," Breezekit replied. "I could go back to WindClan. They would take me."

_Not when their leader was the one who wanted you dead. _

"That's not how it works, Breezekit," Honeyflower said. "WindClan might not take you in,"

"Of course they would," Breezekit mewed with so much confidence that Honeyflower couldn't help but be a little jealous. "I'm a WindClan cat, they can't turn me away."

_They already did_, Honeyflower thought. _Just smile and nod, smile and nod. _

"Have I told you about Moorstar? WindClan's leader?" she asked, curling her tail around the small kit. Breezekit shook his head.

"Moorstar can be very cruel." She said.

"What about the deputy?" Breezekit asked. "Is she cruel too?"

_No, she saved you_, Honeyflower thought. _But she destroyed me. _

"Her name is Whitesong. Her and Moorstar are mates." She said.

"Is she nice?" Breezekit persisted.

"For the most part, yes." Honeyflower mewed. _Just not to me._

"Why is a nice cat mates with a mean cat?" Breezekit asked. His brow furrowed in confusion.

"It all comes down to love," Honeyflower said. "You know the stories about Goldenflower and Tigerstar?"

Breezekit nodded.

"How could she be mates with such a monster? Because she loved him. Why? No one knows." Honeyflower explained.

"Are you one of Goldenflower's kits?" Breezekit asked tipping his head back to study her. "You're golden and your name is flower."

Honeyflower laughed. "No, Breezekit." She mewed. "I could very well her descendent though."

"What's a descendenent?" Breezekit questioned. As Honeyflower watched him, she couldn't help but feel a bud of despair blossom inside her.

"A descendent. Its where, for example, Goldenflower has kits, her kits have kits, those kits have kits, and so on and so forth." She replied.  
"Am I one?" Breezekit cocked his head to one side.

"Of Goldenflower's descendants?" Breezekit nodded. "Probably not,"

A disappointed look morphed on Breezekit's face.

"You're from WindClan, remember?" Honeyflower mewed with a joking tone. "You're not in ThunderClan."

Breezekit grinned as though that explained everything and Honeyflower felt disappointment well up inside of her. _I wish you were my kit. _

"What's LightningClan?" Breezekit's question brought her back to reality.

"Well, there was once a she-cat named Silverpetal living in ThunderClan," Honeyflower explained awkwardly. "She didn't like living under Foreststar's rule so she and a group of others who also resented Foreststar left and started their own Clan."

"When did that happen?"

"The day you were born," Honeyflower replied, not mentioning that it was while she was retrieving him from Whitesong.

"Who are my parents?" Breezekit perked up, obviously hoping he could coax some information out of Honeyflower.

"I can't tell you," Honeyflower said. "You know that."

Breezekit deflated at once. "I'll figure it out," he promised. "I will find my parents."

Honeyflower watched as he turned away and raced back to the nursery, his tail streaming behind him. _He really does look like a WindClan cat_, Honeyflower thought. She glanced around her. Blizzardfrost was watching her, Dewtail had his eyes on Breezekit, Harestorm's gaze was fixed on his paws and Spottail was completely ignoring all of them.

Honeyflower couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine as Blizzardfrost stared at her. The large tom was intimidating and she wasn't sure if she liked the way he was looking at her.

She turned and padded over to the fresh kill pile, snatched up a mouse and retired to the shadows of the warriors' den to eat. She could feel his eyes on her but tried to ignore it as she ate.

"Honeyflower!" a voice called. The said she-cat looked up to see Emberfeather padded towards her. She felt a twinge of pity for Emberfeather. Her brother had left her to join LightningClan and his kithood crush, Silverstar.

"Yes?" Honeyflower asked, rising to her paws.

"You're on border patrol with Icefang, Dustwhisker, and Harestorm. Their apprentices will be joining you." Emberfeather said.

"Okay," Honeyflower mewed and she padded to the gorse tunnel, waiting for the mentors and apprentices. As they padded up, she blinked back frustration to see that only her and Harestorm were without apprentice.

"Where are we going?" Dustwhisker called to Emberfeather. The two she-cats had been foster sisters and were practically closer than sisters.

"By the WindClan border!" Emberfeather yelled back, already giving orders to another patrol.

The group made their way through the towering trees to the stream bordering WindClan. As they broke away from the trees, Honeyflower caught sight of a fluffy white pelt. She silently groaned in frustration.

"Whitesong," Icefang dipped her head at the WindClan deputy.

"Icefang," Whitesong greeted her. The deputy's gaze swept along the patrol, pausing for only a second on Honeyflower. "All is well in ThunderClan, I hope?"

"Yes. WindClan's prey is running well?" Icefang returned.

"Yes." Whitesong said. Honeyflower glanced at the cats behind her. A tortoiseshell tom stood beside her with a gray tabby she-cat a few fox-lengths behind.

"ThunderClan has not crossed into WindClan territory," Dustwhisker meowed. Whitesong nodded.

"I know," she said. "Moorstar wished for us to check the border. He disposed himself of an issue here and he wanted to be sure it was gone." Her eyes flashed at the word issue but she didn't say anything. Honeyflower met her gaze and barely nodded, letting the worried mother know that her son was okay. Whitesong seemed to relax.

"If you'll excuse me, I better be going. I left Iriskit in the nursery and I have to return to her." She mewed.

"You have kits?" Dustwhisker questioned.

"Two," Whitesong replied. "The tom died at birth."

"I'm so sorry," Harestorm dipped his head in respect. "We won't keep you any longer."

Whitesong turned to leave, flicking her tail for her patrol to follow.

"Who's the father?" Dustwhisker called after her. Honeyflower resisted the urge to claw her. _That is WindClan business! _

Whitesong didn't even look back. "Moorstar."

* * *

Honeyflower curled up in her nest and tucked her nose under her tail. Her eyes were fixed on the clearing outside, where Foreststar was talking to Emberfeather. She felt a pang of sorrow rush through her as she caught sight of Breezekit trying to sneak up on them. She watched Foreststar scold the small black tom and send him scurrying back to the nursery.

_I wish you were my son_, she thought. _I'd protect you from all of this. I will protect you._

She turned away and buried her nose in the moss, breathing in the scent. _Why did you have to betray me, Whitesong? _She recalled the way Whitesong, then Whitepaw's eyes had lit up as she talked about Moorrunner. She recalled how their mentors would constantly be shushing them. She recalled how they had spent what seemed like moons talking about how one day, even though they were in different Clans, they would raise their kits together and those kits would be best friends. How Whitepaw would have kits with Moorrunner and Honeypaw with Forestheart.

_You achieved your dream_, Honeyflower thought bitterly. _You got Moorstar, but me? I have nothing. _

Her thoughts suddenly drifted to little Breezekit and the way his eyes, that were so like his mother's lit up as he talked of being a warrior.

_Maybe_, Honeyflower thought. A smile tugged at her lips. _Maybe I do have something, after all. _

She thought about Whitesong betraying her. The way she had just left her like she was nothing. _Am I nothing?_ Honeyflower asked herself. _Nobody wants me. Foreststar would never like me. _

And then she thought of Breezekit. He needed her. He hated the nursery and his foster family. He hated that no one seemed to properly care about him. He hated that none of them would be prepared to die for him.

_I would die for you!_ She silently screamed. She wanted so badly to be in the nursery, with his small body curled up next to her. _And maybe a few of my own kits._ She thought longingly.

_Maybe one day, someone will love me the way I love Breezekit. _

* * *

**Allegiances**

ShadowClan

**Leader: **Redstar – dark ginger tabby tom with a white underbelly, chest, muzzle, and paws, and amber eyes

**Deputy: **Hawkshadow – dark gray and white tabby tom with yellow-amber eyes

**Medicine Cat(s): **Nightpool – sleek black she-cat

**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Flamestripe – dark ginger and white tom

Eagleflame – ginger and white tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Tigerpaw

Morningsky – pale blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Sunburst – small golden and orange tabby tom with green eyes (daughter: Wildkit)

Littleclaw – small dark gray tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Pinepaw

Mosstail – dark brown tabby she-cat

Oakdust – long-furred light sandy-brown tom with brown eyes

Apprentice, Thrushpaw

Duskheart – brown and white tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices (toms and she-cats training to be warriors or medicine cats)**

Tigerpaw – dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Pinepaw – black she-cat with green eyes

Thrushpaw – dark brown tabby she-cat

**Queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

Cinderlight – blue-gray she-cat with blue-green eyes; mother to Flamestripe's kits: Firekit (dark ginger tabby tom), Icekit (white she-kit), Waterkit (pale blue-gray she-kit), and Snowkit (gray and white tabby she-kit)

Sparkpelt – orange tabby she-cat; foster mother to Stormkit (tortoiseshell and white she-kit) and Wildkit (small calico she-kit)

**Elders (former queens and warriors who are now retired)**

ThunderClan

**Leader: **Foreststar – white tom with dark brown tabby patches and green eyes

**Deputy: **Emberfeather – small, short-furred ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Sootpaw

**Medicine Cat(s): **Leafheart – brown and white tabby she-cat

**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Stagleg – black tom with brown legs and paws and yellow eyes

Dustwhisker – ginger she-cat with brown patches

Apprentice, Smokepaw

Honeyflower – slim golden tabby she-cat

Spottail – calico she-cat with pale green eyes

Apprentice, Sootpaw

Pigeonwing – large dark brown tabby tom

Icefang – white she-cat with pale yellow eyes

Apprentice, Patchpaw

Blizzardfrost – large gray and white tom

Dewtail – large black and gray tom

Apprentice, Russetpaw

Harestorm – ginger tabby tom

**Apprentices (toms and she-cats training to be warriors or medicine cats)**

Smokepaw – blue-gray she-cat

Sootpaw – dark gray tom

Patchpaw – ginger and white she-cat

Russetpaw – dark ginger she-cat

**Queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

Lilyfoot – long-furred dark gray and gray she-cat with hazel eyes; mother to Stagleg's kit: Gracefulkit (silky, fluffy, black she-kit with hazel eyes)

Lavendermist – blue-gray she-cat; mother to Pigeonwing's kits: Redkit (cream she-kit with red stripes), Lambkit (white she-kit), and Bluekit (blue-silver she-kit)

**Kits (toms and she-cats under six moons)**

Breezekit – black tom with ice blue eyes

**Elders (former queens and warriors who are now retired)**

LightningClan

**Leader: **Silverstar – black she-cat with silver paws, spots and bright amber eyes

**Deputy: **Ashfang – gray and black tom

**Medicine Cat(s):**

**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Rivertail – blue-gray tom with black and white paws

Apprentice, Stagpaw

Thrushtalon – pale brown tom with green eyes

Tawnysky – tawny brown she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Troutpaw

**Apprentices (toms and she-cats training to be warriors or medicine cats)**

Stagpaw – gray tom with black ears and one black paw

Troutpaw – gray she-cat with golden eyes

**Queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

Blacksong – black she-cat with soft blue eyes; mother to Rivertail's kits: Shadekit (black tom with dark gray stripes and blue eyes and Bluekit (blue-gray she-kit with silver spots and green eyes)

**Elders (former queens and warriors who are now retired)**

Redhollow – black tom with russet spots and amber eyes

WindClan

**Leader: **Moorstar – light brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Deputy: **Whitesong (currently in the nursery)

**Medicine Cat(s): **Cloverleg – brown, gray, and white she-cat with golden eyes and a lame leg

**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Fungustail – smoke gray and cream tom

Clayspots – tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Rainpaw

Sunpatch – golden and white tom

Apprentice, Stormpaw

**Apprentices (toms and she-cats training to be warriors or medicine cats)**

Rainpaw – gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Stormpaw – dark gray she-cat with gray eyes

**Queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

Whitesong – fluffy white she-cat with one amber eye and one ice blue eye; mother to Moorstar's kit: Iriskit (brown she-kit with a white chest and paws)

Ferndapple – dappled black, brown, and ginger she-cat with a white underbelly, chest, muzzle, and paws; mother to Nightkit (black tom) and Applekit (orange she-kit)

Squirrelfoot – dark brown tabby she-cat; mother to Snakefire's kits: Blackkit (black tabby she-kit), Bramblekit (dark brown tabby she-kit), and Beetlekit (black tabby she-kit)

**Elders (former queens and warriors who are now retired)**

Bluebreeze – blue-gray tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

RiverClan

**Leader: **Alderstar – dark brown tom with yellow eyes

**Deputy: **Foxclaw – gray and ginger tom

Apprentice, Minnowpaw

**Medicine Cat(s): **Swiftbranch – messy furred cream and white tom with a light brown muzzle and yellow eyes

**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Shadepelt – large black tom with dark green eyes

Reedtail – golden-brown tom with blue eyes

Trouttail – white tom with gray patches

Apprentice, Perchpaw

Pearlpelt – white she-cat with yellow eyes

Dewdust – mute dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

Palestripe – pale cream tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Pinemask – very dark brown and black tom with hazel eyes

Apprentice, Eskerpaw

Smokefoot – black tom with white paws, muzzle, and tail tip

Lightningstrike – golden tom with amber-green eyes

Mistywater – very pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Rabbitpaw

Moonheart – brown she-cat with white paws, muzzle, and tail tip

**Apprentices (toms and she-cats training to be warriors or medicine cats)**

Minnowpaw – white she-cat with golden-brown spots and yellow eyes

Perchpaw – golden-brown tom with a white underbelly and yellow eyes

Eskerpaw – light gray tom with blue eyes

Rabbitpaw – very fluffy white tom with strong hind legs

**Queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

Featherheart – white she-cat with dark blue eyes; mother to Smokefoot's kits: Spottedkit (black and white tom), Darkkit (black tom), Shykit (white she-kit), and Dovekit (white she-kit)

**Elders (former queens and warriors who are now retired)**

Icyeye – gray and white tom with ice blue eyes

SkyClan

**Leader: **Stormstar – pure white tom with ice blue eyes

**Deputy: **Ravenflight – black tabby she-cat with deep green eyes

Apprentice, Bramblepaw

**Medicine Cat(s): **Lilywish – pretty silver tabby she-cat with yellow-green eyes

Apprentice, Morningpaw

**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Cloudsoar – gray and white tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Eveningpaw

Iceflight – large white tom with golden eyes

Apprentice, Lilacpaw

Flightheart – white tom with ginger splotches

Apprentice, Midnightpaw

**Apprentices (toms and she-cats training to be warriors or medicine cats)**

Bramblepaw – small dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Morningpaw – beautiful scrawny small white she-cat with golden, red, and orange patches and black paws; bright blue eyes

Eveningpaw – beautiful scrawny small white she-cat with golden, red, and orange patches, bright amber eyes

Lilacpaw – long-furred dull ginger she-cat with green eyes

Midnightpaw – black tom with golden, and yellow spots; amber eyes

**Queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

Bloomshadow – tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes; mother to Stormstar's kits: Tanglekit (pure white tom) and Littlekit (small tortoiseshell she-kit)

Moonspirit – silver she-cat with gray stripes and green eyes; mother to Flightheart's kits: Whispkit (silver she-kit), Branchkit (brown tom), and Frostkit (silver and white she-kit)

**Elders (former queens and warriors who are now retired)**

Orchidpounce – cream coloured she-cat with brown paws

Cloudfang – white tom with green eyes

Treebird – brown she-cat with blue eyes

Pooltail – silver tom with green eyes

* * *

**OC form: **

Name (please include the warrior name and any name changes (ex. Stormkit, Crookedkit, Crookedpaw, Crookedjaw)):

Age:

Clan:

Rank:

Description:

Family (optional):

Personality (2 positive, 2 negative (add more if you wish))

Do I have your permission to edit this character?

* * *

**REMEMBER TO READ THE ALLEGIANCES BEFORE YOU SUBMIT OCS!**

**\- Hollyshade**


	4. Chapter 3

**So...I haven't posted in a while, but what can I say? School is tough and homework is stupid.**

* * *

Chapter 3

**WindClan**

Iriskit's eyes lit up as she caught sight of her mother. "Mama!" she squealed, racing over to greet her.

Whitesong smiled and drew her close with a sweep of her tail.

"How are you doing?" Whitesong asked. Iriskit puffed up her chest.

"I played mossball with Applekit and Nightkit," she flashed her mother a grin. "And I won."

"You won?" Whitesong purred. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Of course she won," a deep mew sounded. "She is my daughter."

"I only won because Mama taught me how!" Iriskit protested, missing Moorstar's dark look.

"Right," he said. Iriskit turned to her father.

"Can you teach me how to fight?" she asked.

"Yes," Moorstar purred at the same time as Whitesong cried, "No!"

Moorstar turned to look at his mate and Iriskit shrank back as she noticed the tension. "_What?_"

Moorstar's mew was low and had a warning tone. Iriskit's eyes were wide with fear.

"She's too young!" Whitesong explained. She sounded calm but as Iriskit leaned against her mother, she heard Whitesong's pounding heartbeat. "Wait until she is at least three or four moons! Please." her tone had turned to pleading. Moorstar cocked his head in consideration.

"Fine," he said after a while. "I will wait until she is three moons." With that said, he turned and whisked away. Iriskit felt her mother's breath of relief but knew that her mother wished he's said four moons.

"Do you like Papa?" Iriskit asked. Whitesong froze and turned her strange eyes on her daughter.

"Um," she hesitated. "Your father was a very kind tom," she chose her words carefully as she knew that the second she spoke bad of her mate, someone would report her. "But we are going through a hard time. Leafbare has been harsh this year."

Iriskit blinked. "Oh," she said. "Did I have any littermates?" she asked, changing the subject completely.

"You had a brother," Whitesong mewed. "He's dead."

Iriskit blinked. "Oh,"

"Whitesong!" Moorstar's howl sounded from his den. Whitesong dipped her head in apology.

"I'm sorry Iriskit," she mewed. "I have to go. Go and get some sleep."

Iriskit watched her mother's retreating form with a bad feeling building in her stomach. She padded over to the nursery, shooting a smile at Squirrelfoot as she climbed into her nest and burrowed into the moss. She closed her eyes and rested her head on her paws, pretending to be asleep.

By the time Whitesong returned, the moon was high. The fluffy white she-cat curled up around Iriskit and started grooming her dirty brown fur.

"Whitesong, you need a new mate," Squirrelfoot mewed.

"What are you talking about?" Whitesong asked between licks.

"We know he hurts you," Ferndapple spoke up. "We can see your scars no matter how much you try to hide them."

Whitesong flinched. She paused in the grooming of her daughter. "You know I can't leave him," she whispered brokenly. "He will hurt Iriskit if I do."

"The Clan would protect her," Squirrelfoot objected.

"What can they do?" Whitesong asked. "He has spies everywhere. If I so much as say a word against him, that's one more scratch for tonight."

Iriskit gasped quietly. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Moorstar scratches her?_She swallowed back tears. _They're mates! How could he do that? _

"Do you want Iriskit to grow up with him as her father?" Ferndapple demanded.

"Of course not!" Whitesong hissed. "But what can I do?"

_I will never be like him!_Iriskit thought. _He hurt Mama._

"I don't know," Squirrelfoot mewed softly. "I don't know but we have to do something!"

"I'd protect Iriskit with my life," Ferndapple said. "Leave him. That's the only option. We will protect you."

"We must wait," Whitesong mewed after a while. "Gather supporters."

"Who do you think will side with us?" Squirrelfoot asked.

"Sunpatch and Clayspots will," Ferndapple purred as she spoke the names of her mate and his brother.

"Snakefire would've," Squirrelfoot sighed. Iriskit pricked her ears. She'd heard a few stories about Bramblekit, Beetlekit, and Blackkit's father but Squirrelfoot didn't speak of him often and Whitesong was usually out.

Ferndapple shot her friend a pitying look which Squirrelfoot ignored. "Mothtail will probably join us," she said. "She wishes so desperately for kits."

"And the elders," Squirrelfoot added. "I'm sure Cloverleg will side with us."

"That leaves almost no one to side with Moorstar," Whitesong mewed doubtfully.

"Don't sound so upset about it," Ferndapple said. "Many of us are getting frustrated with Moorstar's leadership. We've been waiting for something like this to happen for a while."

"We just needed a reason and now we have one." Squirrelfoot mewed.

"We can't pit the Clan against Moorstar!" Whitesong exclaimed. "If we do, we'll end up like LightningClan and ThunderClan."

Iriskit blinked. She'd heard a few stories about LightningClan, the group of ThunderClan cats that had split off and built their own Clan.

"That wouldn't be such a bad thing," Ferndapple hissed. "I wouldn't mind a new Clan leader."

"You could lead the split off," Squirrelfoot said. "You are the deputy, after all."

"No!" Whitesong was practically shaking. "I won't be a traitor!"

"Whitesong," Ferndapple's voice was quiet but Iriskit could tell she was furious. "This is abuse. Moorstar hurts you. You can't live like this."

"I could leave," Whitesong murmured. "Foreststar would accept us."

"ThunderClan?" Squirrelfoot asked incredulously. "You want to go to ThunderClan?"

"Well, clearly, as you're pointing out, I can't stay here." Whitesong curled up closer around Iriskit who stayed very still.

"But to leave?"

"You were suggesting it," Whitesong hissed. "And if I joined ThunderClan, I could see Honeyflower again."

There was silence for a few heartbeats.

"Honeyflower," Ferndapple muttered. "I remember her. She was the little golden apprentice?"

"Yes," Whitesong said.

"Didn't she spend all her time pining after Foreststar?" Squirrelfoot asked.

"She loved him," Whitesong muttered. "She was my best friend. She'd vouch for me."

"Would she? I heard you betrayed her," Ferndapple said.

Whitesong froze and Iriskit shifted slightly._Who is Honeyflower?_She wondered. _How did Mama betray her?_

"Our friendship goes deeper than that," Whitesong murmured, though she sounded unsure.

"What did you do?" Squirrelfoot asked. "To betray her, I mean."

"That's none of your business," Whitesong snapped. Iriskit flinched. Her mother had never, not even once, raised her voice at her. _Why is Honeyflower such a sensitive subject?_She wondered.

"I'm sorry," Squirrelfoot mewed. Whitesong didn't reply and after a long period of silence, Iriskit found she was slowly drifting off to sleep.

"I tattled on her." Whitesong finally whispered. She buried her nose in Iriskit's fur and after a heartbeat, Iriskit realized that her mother was crying. She wriggled around so that she faced Whitesong and she gazed up into her mother's mismatched eyes.

"It's okay, Mama." She whispered, licking Whitesong's cheek. "I love you."

* * *

**Again, it was a pretty short chapter but oh well. Here are the allegiances. **

* * *

**Allegiances**

ShadowClan

**Leader:**Redstar – dark ginger tabby tom with a white underbelly, chest, muzzle, and paws, and amber eyes

**Deputy:**Hawkshadow – dark gray and white tabby tom with yellow-amber eyes

**Medicine Cat(s):**Nightpool – sleek black she-cat

**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Flamestripe – dark ginger and white tom

Eagleflame – ginger and white tabby tom with amber eyes

(Apprentice, Tigerpaw)

Morningsky – pale blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Sunburst – small golden and orange tabby tom with green eyes (daughter: Wildkit)

Littleclaw – small dark gray tom with green eyes

(Apprentice, Pinepaw)

Mosstail – dark brown tabby she-cat

Oakdust – long-furred light sandy-brown tom with brown eyes

(Apprentice, Thrushpaw)

Hazelrose – brown and white tabby she-cat with green eyes

Dustcloud – pale brown tom with a white underbelly, paws, and blue eyes

Ravenwing – sleek black she-cat

**Apprentices (toms and she-cats training to be warriors or medicine cats)**

**Tigerpaw – dark brown tabby tom with green eyes**

**Pinepaw – black she-cat with green eyes**

**Thrushpaw – dark brown tabby she-cat**

**Queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

Cinderlight – blue-gray she-cat with blue-green eyes; mother to Flamestripe's kits: Firekit (dark ginger tabby tom), Icekit (white she-kit), Waterkit (pale blue-gray she-kit), and Snowkit (gray and white tabby she-kit)

Sparkpelt – orange tabby she-cat; mother to Dustcloud's kit: Cherrykit (cream and ginger she-kit); foster mother to Stormkit (tortoiseshell and white she-kit) and Wildkit (small calico she-kit)

**Elders (former queens and warriors who are now retired)**

**Patchtail – small black and white tom**

ThunderClan

**Leader:**Foreststar – white tom with dark brown tabby patches and green eyes

**Deputy:**Emberfeather – small, short-furred ginger she-cat with amber eyes

(Apprentice, Sootpaw)

**Medicine Cat(s):**Leafheart – brown and white tabby she-cat

**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Stagleg – black tom with brown legs and paws and yellow eyes

Dustwhisker – ginger she-cat with brown patches

(Apprentice, Smokepaw)

Honeyflower – slim golden tabby she-cat

Spottail – calico she-cat with pale green eyes

Pigeonwing – large dark brown tabby tom

Icefang – white she-cat with pale yellow eyes

(Apprentice, Patchpaw)

Blizzardfrost – large gray and white tom

(Apprentice, Lovepaw)

Dewtail – large black and gray tom

(Apprentice, Russetpaw)

Harestorm – ginger tabby tom

Rowanfur – dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices (toms and she-cats training to be warriors or medicine cats)**

**Smokepaw – blue-gray she-cat**

**Sootpaw – dark gray tom**

**Patchpaw – ginger and white she-cat**

**Russetpaw – dark ginger she-cat**

**Lovepaw – black she-cat**

**Queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

Lilyfoot – long-furred dark gray and gray she-cat with hazel eyes; mother to Stagleg's kit: Gracefulkit (silky, fluffy, black she-kit with hazel eyes)

Lavendermist – blue-gray she-cat; mother to Pigeonwing's kits: Redkit (cream she-kit with red stripes), Lambkit (white she-kit), and Bluekit (blue-silver she-kit)

**Kits (toms and she-cats under six moons)**

Breezekit – black tom with ice blue eyes

**Elders (former queens and warriors who are now retired)**

LightningClan

**Leader:**Silverstar – black she-cat with silver paws, spots and bright amber eyes

**Deputy:**Ashfang – gray and black tom

(Apprentice, Blizzardpaw)

**Medicine Cat(s):**Mistyheart – dark gray she-cat

**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Rivertail – blue-gray tom with black and white paws

(Apprentice, Stagpaw)

Thrushtalon – pale brown tom with green eyes

(Apprentice, Frozenpaw)

Birchpelt – light gray tabby tom

(Apprentice, Crimsonpaw)

Timberclaw – brown tabby tom

Berryfur – orange she-cat

(Apprentice, Typhoonpaw)

Tawnysky – tawny brown she-cat with amber eyes

(Apprentice, Troutpaw)

**Apprentices (toms and she-cats training to be warriors or medicine cats)**

**Stagpaw – gray tom with black ears and one black paw**

**Troutpaw – gray she-cat with golden eyes**

**Crimsonpaw – ginger tabby tom with aquamarine coloured eyes**

**Frozenpaw – pale gray she-cat**

**Typhoonpaw – gray tom with yellow eyes**

**Queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

Blacksong – black she-cat with soft blue eyes; mother to Rivertail's kits: Shadekit (black tom with dark gray stripes and blue eyes and Bluekit (blue-gray she-kit with silver spots and green eyes)

**Elders (former queens and warriors who are now retired)**

Redhollow – black tom with russet spots and amber eyes

WindClan

**Leader:**Moorstar – light brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Deputy:**Whitesong (currently in the nursery)

**Medicine Cat(s):**Cloverleg – brown, gray, and white she-cat with golden eyes and a lame leg

**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Fungustail – smoke gray and cream tom

Mothtail – pale cream she-cat with three gray paws

Clayspots – tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes

(Apprentice, Rainpaw)

Sunpatch – golden and white tom

(Apprentice, Stormpaw)

**Apprentices (toms and she-cats training to be warriors or medicine cats)**

Rainpaw – gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Stormpaw – dark gray she-cat with gray eyes

**Queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

Whitesong – fluffy white she-cat with one amber eye and one ice blue eye; mother to Moorstar's kit: Iriskit (brown she-kit with a white chest and paws)

Ferndapple – dappled black, brown, and ginger she-cat with a white underbelly, chest, muzzle, and paws; mother to Nightkit (black tom) and Applekit (orange she-kit)

Squirrelfoot – dark brown tabby she-cat; mother to Snakefire's kits: Blackkit (black tabby she-kit), Bramblekit (dark brown tabby she-kit), and Beetlekit (black tabby she-kit)

**Elders (former queens and warriors who are now retired)**

**Bluebreeze – blue-gray tabby she-cat with pale green eyes**

**Poppywing – blind tortoiseshell she-cat**

Grayheart – battle scarred pale gray tom with deep green eyes

RiverClan

**Leader:**Alderstar – dark brown tom with yellow eyes

**Deputy:**Foxclaw – gray and ginger tom

(Apprentice, Minnowpaw)

**Medicine Cat(s):**Volestripe – dark brown tabby and white tom

Swiftbirch – messy furred cream and white tom with a light brown muzzle and yellow eyes

**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Shadepelt – large black tom with dark green eyes

Reedtail – golden-brown tom with blue eyes

Icescar – white tom with a scar along his left flank

Trouttail – white tom with gray patches

(Apprentice, Perchpaw)

Pearlpelt – white she-cat with yellow eyes

Dewdust – mute dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

Palestripe – pale cream tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Pinemask – very dark brown and black tom with hazel eyes

(Apprentice, Eskerpaw)

Smokefoot – black tom with white paws, muzzle, and tail tip

Lightningstrike – golden tom with amber-green eyes

(Apprentice, Rabbitpaw)

Mistywater – very pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Moonheart – brown she-cat with white paws, muzzle, and tail tip

**Apprentices (toms and she-cats training to be warriors or medicine cats)**

Minnowpaw – white she-cat with golden-brown spots and yellow eyes

Perchpaw – golden-brown tom with a white underbelly and yellow eyes

Eskerpaw – light gray tom with blue eyes

Rabbitpaw – very fluffy white tom with strong hind legs

**Blizzardpaw – lean dark brown she-cat**

**Queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

**Featherheart – white she-cat with dark blue eyes; mother to Smokefoot's kits: Spottedkit (black and white tom), Darkkit (black tom), Shykit (white she-kit), and Dovekit (white she-kit)**

**Pebblespots – gray she-cat with darker spots; mother to Icescar's kits: Shadekit (gray and white she-kit), Mottlekit (gray tom with darker spots), Brackenkit (white tom with brown patches), and Sunnykit (gray and white she-kit)**

**Elders (former queens and warriors who are now retired)**

**Icyeye – gray and white tom with ice blue eyes**

SkyClan

**Leader:**Stormstar – pure white tom with ice blue eyes

**Deputy:**Ravenflight – black tabby she-cat with deep green eyes

(Apprentice, Bramblepaw)

**Medicine Cat(s):**Lilywish – pretty silver tabby she-cat with yellow-green eyes

(Apprentice, Morningpaw)

**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Cloudsoar – gray and white tom with blue eyes

(Apprentice, Eveningpaw)

Iceflight – large white tom with golden eyes

(Apprentice, Lilacpaw)

Flightheart – white tom with ginger splotches

(Apprentice, Midnightpaw)

Blizzardshade – lean dark brown she-cat

**Apprentices (toms and she-cats training to be warriors or medicine cats)**

Bramblepaw – small dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Morningpaw – beautiful scrawny small white she-cat with golden, red, and orange patches and black paws; bright blue eyes

Eveningpaw – beautiful scrawny small white she-cat with golden, red, and orange patches, bright amber eyes

Lilacpaw – long-furred dull ginger she-cat with green eyes

Midnightpaw – black tom with golden, and yellow spots; amber eyes

**Queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

**Bloomshadow – tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes; mother to Stormstar's kits: Tanglekit (pure white tom) and Littlekit (small tortoiseshell she-kit)**

**Moonspirit – silver she-cat with gray stripes and green eyes; mother to Flightheart's kits: Whispkit (silver she-kit), Branchkit (brown tom), and Frostkit (silver and white she-kit)**

**Elders (former queens and warriors who are now retired)**

Orchidpounce – cream coloured she-cat with brown paws

Cloudfang – white tom with green eyes

Treebird – brown she-cat with blue eyes

Pooltail – silver tom with green eyes

Cats Outside Clans

Willow – pale tortoiseshell and white she-cat

* * *

**Okay, so I'm at the point where if you submit a cat that is in a Clan which already has too many cats, I will place your character in another Clan *cough* WindClan *cough***

* * *

**OC form: **

Name (please include the warrior name and any name changes (ex. Stormkit, Crookedkit, Crookedpaw, Crookedjaw)):

Age:

Clan:

Rank:

Description:

Family (optional):

Personality (2 positive, 2 negative (add more if you wish))

Do I have your permission to edit this character?

* * *

**REMEMBER TO READ THE ALLEGIANCES BEFORE YOU SUBMIT OCS! **

**Thank you. :)**

**\- Hollyshade**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

**ShadowClan**

Waterkit's heart was beating so fast she thought it would explode. Cinderlight stood a few foxlengths away, grooming Snowkit's already shining fur. Firekit and Icekit were staring up at the High Rock in awe.

"Are you ready?" Flamestripe padded up behind his kits, an amused expression on his face.

"I've never felt more ready!" Waterkit squealed, straightening her back to look taller.

"I wonder who my mentor will be," Firekit's tail lashed back and forth as he paced the clearing. "I hope it's Hazelrose."

Waterkit rolled her eyes. Firekit had been trailing after Hazelrose since he met her, but a blind squirrel could see that Hazelrose and Oakdust only had eyes for each other.

"Get over her," Icekit nudged her brother, flashing him a grin. "Hazelrose probably doesn't even remember you."

Firekit glared at her and turned away, signaling that he wasn't speaking to her. Icekit caught Waterkit's gaze and she winked.

**_You should keep an eye on her_**, the voice told Waterkit. **_She could destroy ShadowClan._**

_Icekit would never do that! _Waterkit silently protested. Her brow furrowed as she tried to figure out what the voice meant. _She's as loyal as any warrior._

**_A loyal cat can still destroy their Clan_**, the voice said. **_Brokenstar was loyal only to ShadowClan, wasn't he?_**

Waterkit couldn't help the shiver than ran down her spine_. Icekit won't destroy ShadowClan. I'll make sure she doesn't. _Waterkit promised.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around for a Clan meeting!" Redstar's call caught Waterkit's attention and she turned to look at Cinderlight. Her mother's face was torn between pride and fear, and Waterkit couldn't help but wonder why.

Once the Clan was gathered, Redstar continued. "Today we celebrate the making of four new apprentices." He announced. "Firekit, Snowkit, Icekit, and Waterkit, please come forwards."

Waterkit padded up to the High Rock with her littermates, her heartbeat speeding up.

"Firekit, from this day forth until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Firepaw." Redstar said. "Your mentor will be Mosstail. Mosstail, you trained Ravenwing well and I know that you will teach Firepaw the patience he needs to learn." Purrs of amusement met his statement.

Firepaw bounded over to Mosstail and excitedly bumped noses with her. Waterkit felt a rush of pity for her brother. Mosstail was known to be incredibly strict. She would be hard on Firepaw.

"Snowkit, from this day forth until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Snowpaw." Snowpaw was bouncing up and down. The warriors looked amused while Cinderlight was shaking her head in embarrassment. "Your mentor will be Ravenwing. Ravenwing, you are ready for your first apprentice. I trust that you will teach Snowpaw all she needs to know."

Snowpaw and Ravenwing swiftly touched noses.

"Icekit, from this day forth until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Icepaw. Your mentor will be Morningsky. Morningsky, you are brave and kind. I hope that you will pass these qualities on to Icepaw."

Icepaw grinned. She touched noses with Morningsky and sat down beside her, completely calm.

"Waterkit," Waterkit froze. This was it. She was becoming an apprentice. "from this day forth until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Waterpaw." _Waterpaw_, Waterpaw thought. _I love it!_"Your mentor will be Hazelrose. Hazelrose, you have shown great loyalty to your Clan and you are being rewarded with an apprentice."

Waterpaw bounded over to the sweet she-cat and excitedly touched noses with her. Hazelrose licked Waterpaw's shoulder.

"I'm going to be the best apprentice you've ever had!" Waterpaw whispered.

"That won't be hard." Hazelrose purred. "You're my first apprentice."

Waterpaw ducked her head in embarrassment and shuffled her paws while Hazelrose laughed. Redstar dismissed the meeting and quickly padded over to Nightpool. The black she-cat's tail curled around her stomach in a defensive fashion when she saw Redstar approach. Waterpaw narrowed her eyes.

_What is she hiding?_She wondered. She quickly shook herself, not wanting the voice to return.

"We'll go and see the territory now." Hazelrose mewed, catching the young blue-gray she-cat's attention.

"Okay!" Waterpaw chirped. She and Hazelrose padded towards the camp entrance when Mosstail's mew stopped them.

"Can Firepaw and I join you?" she asked, padding after them. Hazelrose nodded and soon they were off. Firepaw chattered happily to Waterpaw, letting her know just how beautiful Hazelrose was and how she was sooooo lucky that Hazelrose was her mentor.

Waterpaw blinked gratefully when Mosstail commanded Firepaw to shut up.

"This is the ThunderClan border." Mosstail mewed as they approached an awful smelling place. "Get a good sniff. You'll want to recognize their scent."

Waterpaw raised her nose in the air and inhaled. She almost choked on the horrible taste that filled her mouth. Hazelrose must have noticed her face because she burst out laughing.

"You should've seen your face!" Firepaw joined in. Mosstail didn't look amused. Waterpaw let out a low growl. She launched herself at her brother and the two tussled on the ground for a while. Mosstail howled at them to stop but both Waterpaw and Firepaw ignored her.

Waterpaw slammed into Firepaw's side. He grunted and spun around, his sheathed paws raking her side. Waterpaw stumbled into a bush and let out a howl of pain as her paw sunk down on a thorn. She limped back over to Hazelrose, casting her brother a glare as she did.

"It was your own fault," Hazelrose sighed. "Let's go back to camp. Have Nightpool take a look at you."

Waterpaw nodded. She glared at Firepaw once more and she and Hazelrose began on the path to return to camp.

…

Nightpool was cleaning her den when Waterpaw entered. The black medicine cat turned around and sighed when she saw Waterpaw.

"First day and you've already managed to injure yourself?" she asked. She didn't even wait for an answer. "Well, sit down and tell me what happened."

Waterpaw sat. "I've got a thorn in my paw." She grumbled. "Firepaw was laughing at me so I attacked him and he pushed me."

"Thorns aren't so hard to remove." Nightpool reassured her. "Here, just let me…" she trailed off and a sharp pain flooded Waterpaw. She yelped and was about to yell at the medicine cat when she realized that Nightpool held the thorn in her jaws. Nightpool spat the thorn out and licked Waterpaw's paw.

"Try to stay off that paw for a few days. If it hurts come and see me. We don't want it getting infected." She said. Waterpaw nodded and lowered her leg. She put a little weight on it and winced as pain shot up her leg. She turned to leave when Nightpool's voice stopped her.

_"Four will become three, warmth and cold shall meet in battle and both will fall."_

Waterpaw spun around. Nightpool's eyes were glossy and she stood up completely straight. She remained that way for a heartbeat before her frozen expression began to melt and she blinked.

"Is there a reason you're still in here?" she asked, throwing Waterpaw an annoyed look. Waterpaw shook her head numbly and slowly backed out of the den. Hazelrose was waiting outside.

"Did you get it out?" she asked. Waterpaw nodded. "Good. Get some sleep. We can continue the tour of the territory tomorrow."

She frowned when Waterpaw didn't object. The blue-gray she-cat padded over to the apprentices' den. Pinepaw greeted her excitedly and flicked her tail towards an empty nest. Waterpaw trudged over to it and flopped down in the moss.

She stared at the ground, ignoring Firepaw's inquiry about the thorn and Icepaw's excited rambling about the territory.

_Four will become three. Four will become three._She blinked in horror as realization shot through her. _Does that mean one of us will die? _

Her eyes floated over her littermates. Firepaw was slumped in his nest, chatting to Tigerpaw about something or another. Icepaw and Pinepaw were sharing tongues and Snowpaw was sleeping, her flank rising and falling with each inhale and exhale. Thrushpaw stumbled into the den a few heartbeats later and fell into her nest. Within seconds she was asleep. Soon, the rest of Waterpaw's denmates were sleeping too and she was the only one left awake.

_I may find them annoying_, Waterpaw thought. _But I don't want them to **die**._

She shuffled around in her nest, trying to get comfortable but Nightpool's prophecy kept ringing through her ears.

_Warmth and cold will meet in battle. Well, Firepaw has a warm name. Snowpaw and Icepaw have cold names…and mine is in the middle._Waterpaw thought. She became more and more confused with every second and soon she found her thoughts starting to wonder.

_Who is going to die? _She wondered. There was no reply and for once, Waterpaw found herself wishing that the voice would talk to her. _I hope that if one of us dies_, Waterpaw's eyes started to blur. _It's me. _

* * *

Allegiances

ShadowClan

**Leader: **Redstar – dark ginger tabby tom with a white underbelly, chest, muzzle, and paws, and amber eyes

**Deputy: **Hawkshadow – dark gray and white tabby tom with yellow-amber eyes

**Medicine Cat(s): **Nightpool – sleek black she-cat

**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Flamestripe – dark ginger and white tom

Eagleflame – ginger and white tabby tom with amber eyes

(Apprentice, Tigerpaw)

Morningsky – pale blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

(Apprentice, Icepaw)

Cinderlight – blue-gray she-cat with blue-green eyes

Sunburst – small golden and orange tabby tom with green eyes (daughter: Wildkit)

Littleclaw – small dark gray tom with green eyes

(Apprentice, Pinepaw)

Mosstail – dark brown tabby she-cat

(Apprentice, Firepaw)

Oakdust – long-furred light sandy-brown tom with brown eyes

(Apprentice, Thrushpaw)

Hazelrose – brown and white tabby she-cat with green eyes

(Apprentice, Waterpaw)

Dustcloud – pale brown tom with a white underbelly, paws, and blue eyes

Ravenwing – sleek black she-cat

(Apprentice, Snowpaw)

**Apprentices (toms and she-cats training to be warriors or medicine cats)**

Tigerpaw – dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Icepaw – white she-cat with blue eyes

Pinepaw – black she-cat with green eyes

Firepaw – dark ginger tabby tom

Thrushpaw – dark brown tabby she-cat

Waterpaw – pale blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

Snowpaw – gray and white tabby she-cat

**Queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

Sparkpelt – orange tabby she-cat; mother to Dustcloud's kit: Cherrykit (cream and ginger she-kit); foster mother to Stormkit (tortoiseshell and white she-kit) and Wildkit (small calico she-kit)

**Elders (former queens and warriors who are now retired)**

Patchtail – small black and white tom

ThunderClan

**Leader: **Foreststar – white tom with dark brown tabby patches and green eyes

**Deputy: **Emberfeather – small, short-furred ginger she-cat with amber eyes

(Apprentice, Sootpaw)

**Medicine Cat(s): **Leafheart – brown and white tabby she-cat

**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Stagleg – black tom with brown legs and paws and yellow eyes

Dustwhisker – ginger she-cat with brown patches

(Apprentice, Smokepaw)

Honeyflower – slim golden tabby she-cat

Spottail – calico she-cat with pale green eyes

Pigeonwing – large dark brown tabby tom

Icefang – white she-cat with pale yellow eyes

(Apprentice, Patchpaw)

Blizzardfrost – large gray and white tom

(Apprentice, Lovepaw)

Dewtail – large black and gray tom

(Apprentice, Russetpaw)

Harestorm – ginger tabby tom

Rowanfur – dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices (toms and she-cats training to be warriors or medicine cats)**

Smokepaw – blue-gray she-cat

Sootpaw – dark gray tom

Patchpaw – ginger and white she-cat

Russetpaw – dark ginger she-cat

Lovepaw – black she-cat

**Queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

Lilyfoot – long-furred dark gray and gray she-cat with hazel eyes; mother to Stagleg's kit: Gracefulkit (silky, fluffy, black she-kit with hazel eyes)

Lavendermist – blue-gray she-cat; mother to Pigeonwing's kits: Redkit (cream she-kit with red stripes), Lambkit (white she-kit), and Bluekit (blue-silver she-kit)

**Kits (toms and she-cats under six moons)**

Breezekit – black tom with ice blue eyes

**Elders (former queens and warriors who are now retired)**

None

LightningClan

**Leader: **Silverstar – black she-cat with silver paws, spots and bright amber eyes

**Deputy: **Ashfang – gray and black tom

(Apprentice, Blizzardpaw)

**Medicine Cat(s): **Mistyheart – dark gray she-cat

**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Rivertail – blue-gray tom with black and white paws

(Apprentice, Stagpaw)

Thrushtalon – pale brown tom with green eyes

(Apprentice, Frozenpaw)

Birchpelt – light gray tabby tom

(Apprentice, Crimsonpaw)

Timberclaw – brown tabby tom

Berryfur – orange she-cat

(Apprentice, Typhoonpaw)

Tawnysky – tawny brown she-cat with amber eyes

(Apprentice, Troutpaw)

Moonflash – silver she-cat

Fireblaze – fire coloured tom

**Apprentices (toms and she-cats training to be warriors or medicine cats)**

Stagpaw – gray tom with black ears and one black paw

Troutpaw – gray she-cat with golden eyes

Crimsonpaw – ginger tabby tom with aquamarine coloured eyes

Frozenpaw – pale gray she-cat

Typhoonpaw – gray tom with yellow eyes

**Queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

Blacksong – black she-cat with soft blue eyes; mother to Rivertail's kits: Shadekit (black tom with dark gray stripes and blue eyes and Bluekit (blue-gray she-kit with silver spots and green eyes)

**Elders (former queens and warriors who are now retired)**

Redhollow – black tom with russet spots and amber eyes

WindClan

**Leader: **Moorstar – light brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Deputy: **Whitesong (currently in the nursery)

**Medicine Cat(s): **Cloverleg – brown, gray, and white she-cat with golden eyes and a lame leg

**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Fungustail – smoke gray and cream tom

(Apprentice, Duskpaw)

Mothtail – pale cream she-cat with three gray paws

(Apprentice, Emberpaw)

Clayspots – tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes

(Apprentice, Rainpaw)

Sunpatch – golden and white tom

(Apprentice, Stormpaw)

Brownfur – light brown tabby tom

Ashenwing – gray she-cat with green eyes

(Apprentice, Dustpaw)

Dashfoot – pale gray and white tom with green eyes

(Apprentice, Rabbitpaw)

Flowerfoot – pale brown tabby she-cat

(Apprentice, Murkpaw)

**Apprentices (toms and she-cats training to be warriors or medicine cats)**

Duskpaw – dark gray tabby tom

Emberpaw – gray tom with yellow eyes

Rainpaw – gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Stormpaw – dark gray she-cat with gray eyes

Dustpaw – pale brown tabby she-cat

Rabbitpaw – light brown tabby she-cat with a white muzzle, chest, and paws

Murkpaw – sleek black tom

**Queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

Whitesong – fluffy white she-cat with one amber eye and one ice blue eye; mother to Moorstar's kit: Iriskit (brown she-kit with a white chest and paws)

Ferndapple – dappled black, brown, and ginger she-cat with a white underbelly, chest, muzzle, and paws; mother to Nightkit (black tom) and Applekit (orange she-kit)

Squirrelfoot – dark brown tabby she-cat; mother to Snakefire's kits: Blackkit (black tabby she-kit), Bramblekit (dark brown tabby she-kit), and Beetlekit (black tabby she-kit)

**Elders (former queens and warriors who are now retired)**

Bluebreeze – blue-gray tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

Poppywing – blind tortoiseshell she-cat

Grayheart – battle scarred pale gray tom with deep green eyes

RiverClan

**Leader: **Alderstar – dark brown tom with yellow eyes

**Deputy: **Foxclaw – gray and ginger tom

(Apprentice, Minnowpaw)

**Medicine Cat(s): **Volestripe – dark brown tabby and white tom

Swiftbirch – messy furred cream and white tom with a light brown muzzle and yellow eyes

**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Shadepelt – large black tom with dark green eyes

Reedtail – golden-brown tom with blue eyes

Icescar – white tom with a scar along his left flank

Trouttail – white tom with gray patches

(Apprentice, Perchpaw)

Pearlpelt – white she-cat with yellow eyes

Dewdust – mute dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

Palestripe – pale cream tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Pinemask – very dark brown and black tom with hazel eyes

(Apprentice, Eskerpaw)

Smokefoot – black tom with white paws, muzzle, and tail tip

Lightningstrike – golden tom with amber-green eyes

(Apprentice, Rabbitpaw)

Mistywater – very pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Moonheart – brown she-cat with white paws, muzzle, and tail tip

**Apprentices (toms and she-cats training to be warriors or medicine cats)**

Minnowpaw – white she-cat with golden-brown spots and yellow eyes

Perchpaw – golden-brown tom with a white underbelly and yellow eyes

Eskerpaw – light gray tom with blue eyes

Rabbitpaw – very fluffy white tom with strong hind legs

Blizzardpaw – lean dark brown she-cat

**Queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

Featherheart – white she-cat with dark blue eyes; mother to Smokefoot's kits: Spottedkit (black and white tom), Darkkit (black tom), Shykit (white she-kit), and Dovekit (white she-kit)

Pebblespots – gray she-cat with darker spots; mother to Icescar's kits: Shadekit (gray and white she-kit), Mottlekit (gray tom with darker spots), Brackenkit (white tom with brown patches), and Sunnykit (gray and white she-kit)

**Elders (former queens and warriors who are now retired)**

Icyeye – gray and white tom with ice blue eyes

SkyClan

**Leader: **Stormstar – pure white tom with ice blue eyes

(Apprentice, Thornpaw)

**Deputy: **Ravenflight – black tabby she-cat with deep green eyes

(Apprentice, Bramblepaw)

**Medicine Cat(s): **Lilywish – pretty silver tabby she-cat with yellow-green eyes

(Apprentice, Morningpaw)

**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Cloudsoar – gray and white tom with blue eyes

(Apprentice, Eveningpaw)

Iceflight – large white tom with golden eyes

(Apprentice, Lilacpaw)

Flightheart – white tom with ginger splotches

(Apprentice, Midnightpaw)

Blizzardshade – lean dark brown she-cat

(Apprentice, Sagepaw)

Nightspots – white tom with black spots

Hayblossom – dilute calico she-cat

**Apprentices (toms and she-cats training to be warriors or medicine cats)**

Thornpaw – sandy gray tom

Bramblepaw – small dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Morningpaw – beautiful scrawny small white she-cat with golden, red, and orange patches and black paws; bright blue eyes

Eveningpaw – beautiful scrawny small white she-cat with golden, red, and orange patches, bright amber eyes

Lilacpaw – long-furred dull ginger she-cat with green eyes

Midnightpaw – black tom with golden, and yellow spots; amber eyes

Sagepaw – cream and white tom

**Queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

Bloomshadow – tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes; mother to Stormstar's kits: Tanglekit (pure white tom) and Littlekit (small tortoiseshell she-kit)

Moonspirit – silver she-cat with gray stripes and green eyes; mother to Flightheart's kits: Whispkit (silver she-kit), Branchkit (brown tom), and Frostkit (silver and white she-kit)

**Elders (former queens and warriors who are now retired)**

Orchidpounce – cream coloured she-cat with brown paws

Cloudfang – white tom with green eyes

Treebird – brown she-cat with blue eyes

Pooltail – silver tom with green eyes

Cats Outside Clans

Willow – pale tortoiseshell and white she-cat

* * *

IMPORTANT: I am no longer accepting OCs. Please don't submit more because if you do, I will not be using them.

ALSO IMPORTANT: I just want everyone to know that if I kill your character off, it is because the story needs more dead cats...that sounds strange but oh well. The point is, some of your characters **WILL** die.

* * *

You guys honestly have no idea how many times I typed Waterkit and had to backspace and type Waterpaw. It was very frustrating.

\- Hollyshade


	6. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT: I know I've been gone a while and I am truly sorry. I've been trying to get this chapter up and posted but with finals and the end of the school year approaching (4 more days!) it's been tough. Hopefully this summer I will be able to post more but I can't make any promises as my family is going on a very long trip (the whole summer). I'm going to try and bring my computer so I can continue posting (lots of plane rides so I should have plenty of time to write) but I'm not sure I'll be able to. **

**I know it's short, but it's the best I could do with the little time I have. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Warriors clearly doesn't belong to me. If it did, would I be writing fanfiction?**

* * *

Chapter 5

**ThunderClan**

"Your mentor will be Rowanfur. Rowanfur, you are ready for your second apprentice. You trained Harestorm well and I hope you will do the same with Breezepaw." Foreststar announced. Breezepaw excited bounded over to his mentor and they touched noses. Honeyflower smiled as she watched them pad out of camp. Rowanfur was a patient she-cat and would be a good mentor for the young tom.

"Honeyflower, Foreststar needs to speak to you." Emberfeather called as the golden she-cat passed her. Honeyflower swallowed back all her fear and doubt as she approached the leader's den. She stood outside for a second.

"Foreststar?" she asked. She almost jumped when Foreststar suddenly emerged from the darkness of the cave.

"Honeyflower, good. Come in." He said and he led her into his den. Honeyflower had never been in his den before and it was quite large. She sat down in front of Foreststar and he began to speak. "I need to know where you found Breezepaw."

Honeyflower froze. She certainly hadn't been expecting that. Her mind raced as she thought of an explanation. She couldn't tell Foreststar that Breezepaw was a WindClan cat. She was sure he already knew but the second he was sure, Breezepaw would be returned to his birth Clan. _Whitesong said he was in danger!_Her brain screamed. _He can't go back!_

"Why do you need to know? Breezepaw is as loyal as any ThunderClan born cat!" Honeyflower exclaimed. Foreststar winced and Honeyflower knew he was thinking about LightningClan. She suddenly regretted her words.

"I don't doubt Breezepaw's loyalty." Foreststar said. "I just want to know where he is from. Where you found him."

"I-I can't tell you." Honeyflower stammered.

"Can't or won't?"

Honeyflower was silent for a moment. She curled her tail around her paws and shifted uneasily.

"You won't send him back? You won't hurt him?" she questioned. Foreststar's eyes widened, as if he were shocked she would suggest such a thing.

"Of course I won't! I simply want to know where he's from." He said.

"Promise me." Honeyflower urged. "Promise me and I will tell you."

"I promise." Foreststar smiled at her.

"Alright," Honeyflower took a deep breath. "His mother gave him to me the night LightningClan was founded. She said he was in danger."

"Danger? From who?" Foreststar asked. He looked concerned.

"I don't know. That was all she said. She made me promise to never reveal his true heritage, but…" Honeyflower trailed off and glanced at her paws.

"But what?"

"Breezepaw figured it out." Honeyflower said. "He's very smart." She added lamely. Foreststar smiled.

"Who are his parents?" He asked. Honeyflower quickly shook her head.

"I can't tell you. I won't betray her like that." _Not even after she betrayed you?_

"What debt do you owe her?" Foreststar asked. Honeyflower blinked.

"What?"

"What debt do you owe her?" He repeated. "I will pay it, whatever it is."

They sat in silence for a moment as Honeyflower processed what he had said. "Debt? Oh, no. There was no debt. In fact, if anyone is in debt, it's her. She said she'd do anything if I took Breezepaw."

"Why are you so attached to her?" Foreststar questioned.

"We were friends." Honeyflower defended.

"Were? You are no longer friends?"

"She…she betrayed me." Honeyflower whispered. She fixed her eyes on the ground, refusing to even glance at the brown tabby tom.

"Breezepaw's mother is Whitesong isn't it?"

Honeyflower's head flew up so fast, she was sure it would fly right off her body. She stared at Foreststar with wide amber eyes.

"How-how did you know?" she stuttered.

"When you said you were friends I suspected but you saying she betrayed you confirmed it." Honeyflower opened her mouth to object but he continued before she could speak. "I saw you two as apprentices. You were always with each other. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were littermates."

"She was my best friend." Honeyflower murmured. Her eyes glazed over and she had a distant look on her face. She quickly shook herself out of her trance. "It's in the past. Anyway, what are you going to do now that you know?"

Foreststar was watching her so intently Honeyflower swore she should've cracked. She shuffled her paws nervously, trying to find something to settle her eyes on other than her kithood crush.

"Nothing." Foreststar said. "I simply wanted to know who's kit was living in my Clan."

A quiet fell over them. Honeyflower wondered if he was telling the truth. She had never pegged Foreststar as a liar but she couldn't be sure. _I won't leave Breezepaw's side until I know for sure._She vowed.

"You don't know whether you can trust me, do you?" Foreststar spoke up.

"What? No! I…um…I just…um…" Honeyflower protested weakly. Foreststar chuckled.

"Let me prove my trust to you." He purred. Honeyflower blinked. "Not now. At some point I will though."

Honeyflower sensed it was time to leave. She got to her paws and started out of the den, calling over her shoulder, "I don't doubt it."

…

"I love being an apprentice!" Breezepaw burst out. "It's so amazing! Our territory is huge! And I caught a mouse. I just ran past me and I chased it and pounced on it and it died and it was so cool!"

Honeyflower's paw was mid-air when Breezepaw had come tumbling into camp. She was about to start grooming her fur but his sweet jumbling stopped her.

"Sounds like fun." She commented, watching Foreststar out of the corner of her eye. The brown tom caught her watching and winked at her.

"It was. And Rowanfur caught a thrush. Have you ever caught a thrush? Who am I kidding, of course you have!" Breezepaw yelped. "Rowanfur said we could start hunting practice tomorrow. And then we can work on fighting techniques. I'm so excited!"

"You'll be an amazing hunter." Honeyflower purred. She swiped her paw over her ear in a weak attempt to groom her fur.

"I know." Breezepaw said, confidently. "Can you come with us tomorrow? I'm sure you'd help. You're the best teacher ever, even if Rowanfur is my mentor. You're like my very own mother!"

Both cats froze as the word 'mother' left his mouth. Breezepaw was the first to recover. He ducked his head and flattened his ears, clearly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry!" He exclaimed.

"No, no. It's fine." Honeyflower reassured him. "I love you like a son."

Breezepaw beamed. He lay down next to her and began grooming her pelt. Honeyflower smiled at him and let herself relax, enjoying the feeling of his tongue against her fur.

"Can I call you Mama?" Breezepaw asked shyly. Honeyflower blinked at him and purred.

"Of course!"

"Really? Awesome! Thanks!" Honeyflower's…son exclaimed.

"I love you, Breezepaw." Honeyflower mewed as she rested her head on his back.

"I love you too, Mama."

* * *

Allegiances

ShadowClan

**Leader: **Redstar – dark ginger tabby tom with a white underbelly, chest, muzzle, and paws, and amber eyes

**Deputy: **Hawkshadow – dark gray and white tabby tom with yellow-amber eyes

**Medicine Cat(s): **Nightpool – sleek black she-cat

**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Flamestripe – dark ginger and white tom

Eagleflame – ginger and white tabby tom with amber eyes

(Apprentice, Tigerpaw)

Morningsky – pale blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

(Apprentice, Icepaw)

Cinderlight – blue-gray she-cat with blue-green eyes

Sunburst – small golden and orange tabby tom with green eyes (daughter: Wildkit)

Littleclaw – small dark gray tom with green eyes

(Apprentice, Pinepaw)

Mosstail – dark brown tabby she-cat

(Apprentice, Firepaw)

Oakdust – long-furred light sandy-brown tom with brown eyes

(Apprentice, Thrushpaw)

Hazelrose – brown and white tabby she-cat with green eyes

(Apprentice, Waterpaw)

Dustcloud – pale brown tom with a white underbelly, paws, and blue eyes

Ravenwing – sleek black she-cat

(Apprentice, Snowpaw)

**Apprentices (toms and she-cats training to be warriors or medicine cats)**

Tigerpaw – dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Icepaw – white she-cat with blue eyes

Pinepaw – black she-cat with green eyes

Firepaw – dark ginger tabby tom

Thrushpaw – dark brown tabby she-cat

Waterpaw – pale blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

Snowpaw – gray and white tabby she-cat

**Queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

Sparkpelt – orange tabby she-cat; mother to Dustcloud's kit: Cherrykit (cream and ginger she-kit); foster mother to Stormkit (tortoiseshell and white she-kit) and Wildkit (small calico she-kit)

**Elders (former queens and warriors who are now retired)**

Patchtail – small black and white tom

ThunderClan

**Leader: **Foreststar – white tom with dark brown tabby patches and green eyes

**Deputy: **Emberfeather – small, short-furred ginger she-cat with amber eyes

(Apprentice, Sootpaw)

**Medicine Cat(s): **Leafheart – brown and white tabby she-cat

**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Stagleg – black tom with brown legs and paws and yellow eyes

Dustwhisker – ginger she-cat with brown patches

(Apprentice, Smokepaw)

Honeyflower – slim golden tabby she-cat

Spottail – calico she-cat with pale green eyes

Pigeonwing – large dark brown tabby tom

Icefang – white she-cat with pale yellow eyes

(Apprentice, Patchpaw)

Blizzardfrost – large gray and white tom

(Apprentice, Lovepaw)

Dewtail – large black and gray tom

(Apprentice, Russetpaw)

Harestorm – ginger tabby tom

Rowanfur – dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

(Apprentice, Breezepaw)

**Apprentices (toms and she-cats training to be warriors or medicine cats)**

Smokepaw – blue-gray she-cat

Sootpaw – dark gray tom

Patchpaw – ginger and white she-cat

Russetpaw – dark ginger she-cat

Lovepaw – black she-cat

Breezepaw – black tom with ice blue eyes

**Queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

Lilyfoot – long-furred dark gray and gray she-cat with hazel eyes; mother to Stagleg's kit: Gracefulkit (silky, fluffy, black she-kit with hazel eyes)

Lavendermist – blue-gray she-cat; mother to Pigeonwing's kits: Redkit (cream she-kit with red stripes), Lambkit (white she-kit), and Bluekit (blue-silver she-kit)

**Elders (former queens and warriors who are now retired)**

None

LightningClan

**Leader: **Silverstar – black she-cat with silver paws, spots and bright amber eyes

**Deputy: **Ashfang – gray and black tom

(Apprentice, Blizzardpaw)

**Medicine Cat(s): **Mistyheart – dark gray she-cat

**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Rivertail – blue-gray tom with black and white paws

(Apprentice, Stagpaw)

Thrushtalon – pale brown tom with green eyes

(Apprentice, Frozenpaw)

Birchpelt – light gray tabby tom

(Apprentice, Crimsonpaw)

Timberclaw – brown tabby tom

Berryfur – orange she-cat

(Apprentice, Typhoonpaw)

Tawnysky – tawny brown she-cat with amber eyes

(Apprentice, Troutpaw)

Moonflash – silver she-cat

Fireblaze – fire coloured tom

**Apprentices (toms and she-cats training to be warriors or medicine cats)**

Stagpaw – gray tom with black ears and one black paw

Troutpaw – gray she-cat with golden eyes

Crimsonpaw – ginger tabby tom with aquamarine coloured eyes

Frozenpaw – pale gray she-cat

Typhoonpaw – gray tom with yellow eyes

**Queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

Blacksong – black she-cat with soft blue eyes; mother to Rivertail's kits: Shadekit (black tom with dark gray stripes and blue eyes and Bluekit (blue-gray she-kit with silver spots and green eyes)

**Elders (former queens and warriors who are now retired)**

Redhollow – black tom with russet spots and amber eyes

WindClan

**Leader: **Moorstar – light brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Deputy: **Whitesong (currently in the nursery)

**Medicine Cat(s): **Cloverleg – brown, gray, and white she-cat with golden eyes and a lame leg

**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Fungustail – smoke gray and cream tom

(Apprentice, Duskpaw)

Mothtail – pale cream she-cat with three gray paws

(Apprentice, Emberpaw)

Clayspots – tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes

(Apprentice, Rainpaw)

Sunpatch – golden and white tom

(Apprentice, Stormpaw)

Brownfur – light brown tabby tom

Ashenwing – gray she-cat with green eyes

(Apprentice, Dustpaw)

Dashfoot – pale gray and white tom with green eyes

(Apprentice, Rabbitpaw)

Flowerfoot – pale brown tabby she-cat

(Apprentice, Murkpaw)

**Apprentices (toms and she-cats training to be warriors or medicine cats)**

Duskpaw – dark gray tabby tom

Emberpaw – gray tom with yellow eyes

Rainpaw – gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Stormpaw – dark gray she-cat with gray eyes

Dustpaw – pale brown tabby she-cat

Rabbitpaw – light brown tabby she-cat with a white muzzle, chest, and paws

Murkpaw – sleek black tom

**Queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

Whitesong – fluffy white she-cat with one amber eye and one ice blue eye; mother to Moorstar's kit: Iriskit (brown she-kit with a white chest and paws)

Ferndapple – dappled black, brown, and ginger she-cat with a white underbelly, chest, muzzle, and paws; mother to Nightkit (black tom) and Applekit (orange she-kit)

Squirrelfoot – dark brown tabby she-cat; mother to Snakefire's kits: Blackkit (black tabby she-kit), Bramblekit (dark brown tabby she-kit), and Beetlekit (black tabby she-kit)

**Elders (former queens and warriors who are now retired)**

Bluebreeze – blue-gray tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

Poppywing – blind tortoiseshell she-cat

Grayheart – battle scarred pale gray tom with deep green eyes

RiverClan

**Leader: **Alderstar – dark brown tom with yellow eyes

**Deputy: **Foxclaw – gray and ginger tom

(Apprentice, Minnowpaw)

**Medicine Cat(s): **Volestripe – dark brown tabby and white tom

Swiftbirch – messy furred cream and white tom with a light brown muzzle and yellow eyes

**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Shadepelt – large black tom with dark green eyes

Reedtail – golden-brown tom with blue eyes

Icescar – white tom with a scar along his left flank

Trouttail – white tom with gray patches

(Apprentice, Perchpaw)

Pearlpelt – white she-cat with yellow eyes

Dewdust – mute dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

Palestripe – pale cream tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Pinemask – very dark brown and black tom with hazel eyes

(Apprentice, Eskerpaw)

Smokefoot – black tom with white paws, muzzle, and tail tip

Lightningstrike – golden tom with amber-green eyes

(Apprentice, Rabbitpaw)

Mistywater – very pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Moonheart – brown she-cat with white paws, muzzle, and tail tip

**Apprentices (toms and she-cats training to be warriors or medicine cats)**

Minnowpaw – white she-cat with golden-brown spots and yellow eyes

Perchpaw – golden-brown tom with a white underbelly and yellow eyes

Eskerpaw – light gray tom with blue eyes

Rabbitpaw – very fluffy white tom with strong hind legs

Blizzardpaw – lean dark brown she-cat

**Queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

Featherheart – white she-cat with dark blue eyes; mother to Smokefoot's kits: Spottedkit (black and white tom), Darkkit (black tom), Shykit (white she-kit), and Dovekit (white she-kit)

Pebblespots – gray she-cat with darker spots; mother to Icescar's kits: Shadekit (gray and white she-kit), Mottlekit (gray tom with darker spots), Brackenkit (white tom with brown patches), and Sunnykit (gray and white she-kit)

**Elders (former queens and warriors who are now retired)**

Icyeye – gray and white tom with ice blue eyes

SkyClan

**Leader: **Stormstar – pure white tom with ice blue eyes

(Apprentice, Thornpaw)

**Deputy: **Ravenflight – black tabby she-cat with deep green eyes

(Apprentice, Bramblepaw)

**Medicine Cat(s): **Lilywish – pretty silver tabby she-cat with yellow-green eyes

(Apprentice, Morningpaw)

**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Cloudsoar – gray and white tom with blue eyes

(Apprentice, Eveningpaw)

Iceflight – large white tom with golden eyes

(Apprentice, Lilacpaw)

Flightheart – white tom with ginger splotches

(Apprentice, Midnightpaw)

Blizzardshade – lean dark brown she-cat

(Apprentice, Sagepaw)

Nightspots – white tom with black spots

Hayblossom – dilute calico she-cat

**Apprentices (toms and she-cats training to be warriors or medicine cats)**

Thornpaw – sandy gray tom

Bramblepaw – small dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Morningpaw – beautiful scrawny small white she-cat with golden, red, and orange patches and black paws; bright blue eyes

Eveningpaw – beautiful scrawny small white she-cat with golden, red, and orange patches, bright amber eyes

Lilacpaw – long-furred dull ginger she-cat with green eyes

Midnightpaw – black tom with golden, and yellow spots; amber eyes

Sagepaw – cream and white tom

**Queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

Bloomshadow – tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes; mother to Stormstar's kits: Tanglekit (pure white tom) and Littlekit (small tortoiseshell she-kit)

Moonspirit – silver she-cat with gray stripes and green eyes; mother to Flightheart's kits: Whispkit (silver she-kit), Branchkit (brown tom), and Frostkit (silver and white she-kit)

**Elders (former queens and warriors who are now retired)**

Orchidpounce – cream coloured she-cat with brown paws

Cloudfang – white tom with green eyes

Treebird – brown she-cat with blue eyes

Pooltail – silver tom with green eyes

Cats Outside Clans

Willow – pale tortoiseshell and white she-cat

* * *

**IMPORTANT: I am no longer accepting OCs. Please don't submit more because if you do, I will not be using them.**

**ALSO IMPORTANT: I just want everyone to know that if I kill your character off, it is because the story needs more dead cats...that sounds strange but oh well. The point is, some of your characters WILL die.**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to post again soon. **

**\- Hollyshade**


	7. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT: So..um...hi. It's been awhile but I'm back. I went through a long period of just not being motivated and I wasn't really into Warriors but I'm back and excited to continue this fic. What with the coronavirus and quarantine I should have a lot more time to write. **

**I thought it might be fun to do a Q&A of sorts since I'm back so if you have any questions about this fic or me or something else I'd be happy to answer them in the next chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 6

**ShadowClan**

When Waterpaw awoke, it was still dark. Moonlight streamed in through the den entrance, illuminating Hazelrose as she poked her head through the entrance. Waterpaw leapt to her paws.

"Are we going on dawn patrol?" she asked. Hazelrose nodded, gesturing for Waterpaw to follow her.

They met Hawkshadow, Sunburst, Littleclaw, and Pinepaw at the thorn tunnel. As they padded through the tunnel, Pinepaw fell back to walk beside Waterpaw who smiled at her. She'd never really spoken with the older she-cat, aside from a few comments here and there.

"Do you like being an apprentice so far?" Pinepaw asked.

"Yes," Waterpaw said. "I love it. Hazelrose is so nice!"

"I know." Pinepaw grinned. "I'm glad her and Oakdust are mates. It would be horrible if he were mates with someone as awful as Ravenwing."

Waterpaw purred in agreement. Ravenwing wasn't a horrible she-cat, but she tried a little too hard to make cats like her and Waterpaw wouldn't go out of her way to spend time with her. Poor Snowpaw.

"Do you think there will be a battle any time soon?" Waterpaw asked. She'd heard talk of battle between ShadowClan and ThunderClan but so far, nothing had occurred.

"ThunderClan has been stealing a lot of prey lately." Pinepaw said. "I wouldn't be surprised if Redstar decided to attack them. I probably would too."

_Pinepaw wouldn't make a very good leader_, Waterpaw thought.

"Do you want a battle?" Waterpaw turned to look at the other she-cat, cocking her head.

"Of course not!" Pinepaw exclaimed. "No one wants a battle. Sure, I mean, it could happen and I'll hope to be in the ambush, but I certainly don't want a battle."

Waterpaw blinked. "That makes sense." She said.

The patrol came to a halt at the ThunderClan boarder. They quickly marked the boarders and were about to set off when a horrible smell drifted towards them.

Waterpaw scrunched up her nose in disgust. She turned to Pinepaw to see her doing the same.

"What's that smell?" she complained. "It's disgusting!"

Littleclaw padded over to them, nudging a dead thrush along. He nodded towards it. "Crowfood. From ShadowClan territory. On ThunderClan's side of the border." He growled. Hawkshadow frowned. He leaned forwards and sniffed the thrush.

"Bury it. We'll head back to camp and report to Redstar." He said. Littleclaw buried the thrush and they began on the journey back.

When they entered camp, cats were milling about, chatting and eating fresh kill. Snowpaw and Icepaw lay beside the fresh kill pile, sharing tongues. Waterpaw padded over to them and grabbed a mouse of the pile. She sat down and began to eat, listening in on their conversation.

"I can't wait for the end of leaf-bare." Snowpaw was saying. "Then the flowers will bloom and we'll be able to see them."

"You and your obsession with flowers," Icepaw purred. "I swear you'll name all your kits after flowers."

Snowpaw ducked her head in embarrassment. "Well…Rosekit and Lilykit are good names…" she defended. Icepaw laughed, shaking her head in mock shame.

"I'm sure you'll get to see lots of flowers," Cinderlight padded up behind them, smiling. "Leaf-bare will be over soon enough."

"Hi mama!" Waterpaw chirped. Cinderlight smiled at her and swiped her tongue over Waterpaw's ears, ignoring her squawk of disgust.

"Hello Waterpaw." Cinderlight purred. "Were you on patrol?"

"Yes!" Waterpaw said, excitedly. "We went to the ThunderClan border and there was crowfood."

Cinderlight paused in cleaning Waterpaw and leaned back to examine her, eyes serious. "Are you sure?" she asked.

Waterpaw shrugged. "Well, that's what Littleclaw said."

Cinderlight turned her head to glance towards Redstar's den. When she noticed Littleclaw speaking with Redstar in hushed voices, she shifted her eyes towards Flamestripe who caught her gaze and padded over to them.

"What's going on?" Flamestripe asked as he sat down. Icepaw scooted over to make room for him and then relaxed against him as he started to groom her. Flamestripe grinned at Snowpaw and pulled a face at her.

"Waterpaw said the dawn patrol found crowfood at the ThunderClan border." Cinderlight mewed. Flamestripe's head jerked around to stare at her, worry masking his face. His eyes then turned to Waterpaw.

"You're sure?" he asked.

"Yes." Waterpaw said for the second time. "It was a thrush and it was from our territory."

Flamestripe exhaled loudly.

"What's the big deal?" Icepaw asked. "It's just a thrush."

"It was from our territory." Cinderlight mewed, licking Icepaw gently on the cheek. "That means ThunderClan cats were on our territory."

"They've been pushing for battle for a while now." Flamestripe commented. "It's like they want one."

"Maybe they do." Snowpaw said, glancing up at Cinderlight with large amber eyes. "Will we have to go into battle, mama?"

"I'm sure you won't." Cinderlight relied quickly. "You're still training and Redstar won't send you in if you're not ready." She looked up and met Flamestripe's eyes. "Right?"

Flamestripe looked uneasy and didn't meet her gaze when he replied, "Right."

He then stood and turned to Cinderlight. "I must go and speak with Redstar." He said. Cinderlight nodded, still looking concerned. Flamestripe gently licked her cheek and then padded over to where his brother sat, still talking to Littleclaw.

"What do you think, mama?" Snowpaw asked, scooting over to lay next to Cinderlight.

"I'm not sure, darling." Cinderlight mewed, her eyes softening as she looked down at Snowpaw. "I hope there's not battle but you never know."

"Well, I for one hope that we have a battle." Icepaw butted in. "I want to kick some ThunderClan butt."

"What about a battle?" Firepaw asked, padding over to them and settling down with a mouse. He bit into the mouse and glanced up at them as he swallowed.

"The dawn patrol found a thrush from our territory on ThunderClan's side of the border. There might be a battle!" Icepaw said, excitedly. Firepaw grinned.

"That'd be awesome!" he said.

"Don't talk about battle like that!" Waterpaw cried. She glared at her littermates. "Cats die in battles! They aren't just for your entertainment!"

Icepaw rolled her eyes but Firepaw had the decency to look ashamed.

"Oh, lighten up." she groaned. "Don't deny it. You want a battle too."

Waterpaw opened her mouth to tell Icepaw that no, actually she didn't but Cinderlight interjected.

"Your sister is right, Icepaw." She said. "Battles are very serious matters and shouldn't be taken lightly. I hope that in the future you consider that before you start wishing for fights to start."

Icepaw glared at Waterpaw and stomped off, her tail lashing in the dust. Waterpaw turned to Cinderlight to tell her goodnight but her mother was already smiling down at Snowpaw as she told her about flowers again.

Sighing, Waterpaw stood and walked over to the apprentices' den, crawling into her nest and curling up. She closed her eyes and was asleep in seconds.

* * *

Allegiances

ShadowClan

**Leader: **Redstar – dark ginger tabby tom with a white underbelly, chest, muzzle, and paws, and amber eyes

**Deputy: **Hawkshadow – dark gray and white tabby tom with yellow-amber eyes

**Medicine Cat(s): **Nightpool – sleek black she-cat

**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Flamestripe – dark ginger and white tom

Eagleflame – ginger and white tabby tom with amber eyes

(Apprentice, Tigerpaw)

Morningsky – pale blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

(Apprentice, Icepaw)

Cinderlight – blue-gray she-cat with blue-green eyes

Sunburst – small golden and orange tabby tom with green eyes (daughter: Wildkit)

Littleclaw – small dark gray tom with green eyes

(Apprentice, Pinepaw)

Mosstail – dark brown tabby she-cat

(Apprentice, Firepaw)

Oakdust – long-furred light sandy-brown tom with brown eyes

(Apprentice, Thrushpaw)

Hazelrose – brown and white tabby she-cat with green eyes

(Apprentice, Waterpaw)

Dustcloud – pale brown tom with a white underbelly, paws, and blue eyes

Ravenwing – sleek black she-cat

(Apprentice, Snowpaw)

**Apprentices (toms and she-cats training to be warriors or medicine cats)**

Tigerpaw – dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Icepaw – white she-cat with blue eyes

Pinepaw – black she-cat with green eyes

Firepaw – dark ginger tabby tom

Thrushpaw – dark brown tabby she-cat

Waterpaw – pale blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

Snowpaw – gray and white tabby she-cat

**Queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

Sparkpelt – orange tabby she-cat; mother to Dustcloud's kit: Cherrykit (cream and ginger she-kit); foster mother to Stormkit (tortoiseshell and white she-kit) and Wildkit (small calico she-kit)

**Elders (former queens and warriors who are now retired)**

Patchtail – small black and white tom

ThunderClan

**Leader: **Foreststar – white tom with dark brown tabby patches and green eyes

**Deputy: **Emberfeather – small, short-furred ginger she-cat with amber eyes

(Apprentice, Sootpaw)

**Medicine Cat(s): **Leafheart – brown and white tabby she-cat

**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Stagleg – black tom with brown legs and paws and yellow eyes

Dustwhisker – ginger she-cat with brown patches

(Apprentice, Smokepaw)

Honeyflower – slim golden tabby she-cat

Spottail – calico she-cat with pale green eyes

Pigeonwing – large dark brown tabby tom

Icefang – white she-cat with pale yellow eyes

(Apprentice, Patchpaw)

Blizzardfrost – large gray and white tom

(Apprentice, Lovepaw)

Dewtail – large black and gray tom

(Apprentice, Russetpaw)

Harestorm – ginger tabby tom

Rowanfur – dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

(Apprentice, Breezepaw)

**Apprentices (toms and she-cats training to be warriors or medicine cats)**

Smokepaw – blue-gray she-cat

Sootpaw – dark gray tom

Patchpaw – ginger and white she-cat

Russetpaw – dark ginger she-cat

Lovepaw – black she-cat

Breezepaw – black tom with ice blue eyes

**Queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

Lilyfoot – long-furred dark gray and gray she-cat with hazel eyes; mother to Stagleg's kit: Gracefulkit (silky, fluffy, black she-kit with hazel eyes)

Lavendermist – blue-gray she-cat; mother to Pigeonwing's kits: Redkit (cream she-kit with red stripes), Lambkit (white she-kit), and Bluekit (blue-silver she-kit)

**Elders (former queens and warriors who are now retired)**

None

LightningClan

**Leader: **Silverstar – black she-cat with silver paws, spots and bright amber eyes

**Deputy: **Ashfang – gray and black tom

(Apprentice, Blizzardpaw)

**Medicine Cat(s): **Mistyheart – dark gray she-cat

**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Rivertail – blue-gray tom with black and white paws

(Apprentice, Stagpaw)

Thrushtalon – pale brown tom with green eyes

(Apprentice, Frozenpaw)

Birchpelt – light gray tabby tom

(Apprentice, Crimsonpaw)

Timberclaw – brown tabby tom

Berryfur – orange she-cat

(Apprentice, Typhoonpaw)

Tawnysky – tawny brown she-cat with amber eyes

(Apprentice, Troutpaw)

Moonflash – silver she-cat

Fireblaze – fire coloured tom

**Apprentices (toms and she-cats training to be warriors or medicine cats)**

Stagpaw – gray tom with black ears and one black paw

Troutpaw – gray she-cat with golden eyes

Crimsonpaw – ginger tabby tom with aquamarine coloured eyes

Frozenpaw – pale gray she-cat

Typhoonpaw – gray tom with yellow eyes

**Queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

Blacksong – black she-cat with soft blue eyes; mother to Rivertail's kits: Shadekit (black tom with dark gray stripes and blue eyes and Bluekit (blue-gray she-kit with silver spots and green eyes)

**Elders (former queens and warriors who are now retired)**

Redhollow – black tom with russet spots and amber eyes

WindClan

**Leader: **Moorstar – light brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Deputy: **Whitesong (currently in the nursery)

**Medicine Cat(s): **Cloverleg – brown, gray, and white she-cat with golden eyes and a lame leg

**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Fungustail – smoke gray and cream tom

(Apprentice, Duskpaw)

Mothtail – pale cream she-cat with three gray paws

(Apprentice, Emberpaw)

Clayspots – tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes

(Apprentice, Rainpaw)

Sunpatch – golden and white tom

(Apprentice, Stormpaw)

Brownfur – light brown tabby tom

Ashenwing – gray she-cat with green eyes

(Apprentice, Dustpaw)

Dashfoot – pale gray and white tom with green eyes

(Apprentice, Rabbitpaw)

Flowerfoot – pale brown tabby she-cat

(Apprentice, Murkpaw)

**Apprentices (toms and she-cats training to be warriors or medicine cats)**

Duskpaw – dark gray tabby tom

Emberpaw – gray tom with yellow eyes

Rainpaw – gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Stormpaw – dark gray she-cat with gray eyes

Dustpaw – pale brown tabby she-cat

Rabbitpaw – light brown tabby she-cat with a white muzzle, chest, and paws

Murkpaw – sleek black tom

**Queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

Whitesong – fluffy white she-cat with one amber eye and one ice blue eye; mother to Moorstar's kit: Iriskit (brown she-kit with a white chest and paws)

Ferndapple – dappled black, brown, and ginger she-cat with a white underbelly, chest, muzzle, and paws; mother to Nightkit (black tom) and Applekit (orange she-kit)

Squirrelfoot – dark brown tabby she-cat; mother to Snakefire's kits: Blackkit (black tabby she-kit), Bramblekit (dark brown tabby she-kit), and Beetlekit (black tabby she-kit)

**Elders (former queens and warriors who are now retired)**

Bluebreeze – blue-gray tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

Poppywing – blind tortoiseshell she-cat

Grayheart – battle scarred pale gray tom with deep green eyes

RiverClan

**Leader: **Alderstar – dark brown tom with yellow eyes

**Deputy: **Foxclaw – gray and ginger tom

(Apprentice, Minnowpaw)

**Medicine Cat(s): **Volestripe – dark brown tabby and white tom

Swiftbirch – messy furred cream and white tom with a light brown muzzle and yellow eyes

**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Shadepelt – large black tom with dark green eyes

Reedtail – golden-brown tom with blue eyes

Icescar – white tom with a scar along his left flank

Trouttail – white tom with gray patches

(Apprentice, Perchpaw)

Pearlpelt – white she-cat with yellow eyes

Dewdust – mute dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

Palestripe – pale cream tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Pinemask – very dark brown and black tom with hazel eyes

(Apprentice, Eskerpaw)

Smokefoot – black tom with white paws, muzzle, and tail tip

Lightningstrike – golden tom with amber-green eyes

(Apprentice, Rabbitpaw)

Mistywater – very pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Moonheart – brown she-cat with white paws, muzzle, and tail tip

**Apprentices (toms and she-cats training to be warriors or medicine cats)**

Minnowpaw – white she-cat with golden-brown spots and yellow eyes

Perchpaw – golden-brown tom with a white underbelly and yellow eyes

Eskerpaw – light gray tom with blue eyes

Rabbitpaw – very fluffy white tom with strong hind legs

Blizzardpaw – lean dark brown she-cat

**Queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

Featherheart – white she-cat with dark blue eyes; mother to Smokefoot's kits: Spottedkit (black and white tom), Darkkit (black tom), Shykit (white she-kit), and Dovekit (white she-kit)

Pebblespots – gray she-cat with darker spots; mother to Icescar's kits: Shadekit (gray and white she-kit), Mottlekit (gray tom with darker spots), Brackenkit (white tom with brown patches), and Sunnykit (gray and white she-kit)

**Elders (former queens and warriors who are now retired)**

Icyeye – gray and white tom with ice blue eyes

SkyClan

**Leader: **Stormstar – pure white tom with ice blue eyes

(Apprentice, Thornpaw)

**Deputy: **Ravenflight – black tabby she-cat with deep green eyes

(Apprentice, Bramblepaw)

**Medicine Cat(s): **Lilywish – pretty silver tabby she-cat with yellow-green eyes

(Apprentice, Morningpaw)

**Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)**

Cloudsoar – gray and white tom with blue eyes

(Apprentice, Eveningpaw)

Iceflight – large white tom with golden eyes

(Apprentice, Lilacpaw)

Flightheart – white tom with ginger splotches

(Apprentice, Midnightpaw)

Blizzardshade – lean dark brown she-cat

(Apprentice, Sagepaw)

Nightspots – white tom with black spots

Hayblossom – dilute calico she-cat

**Apprentices (toms and she-cats training to be warriors or medicine cats)**

Thornpaw – sandy gray tom

Bramblepaw – small dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Morningpaw – beautiful scrawny small white she-cat with golden, red, and orange patches and black paws; bright blue eyes

Eveningpaw – beautiful scrawny small white she-cat with golden, red, and orange patches, bright amber eyes

Lilacpaw – long-furred dull ginger she-cat with green eyes

Midnightpaw – black tom with golden, and yellow spots; amber eyes

Sagepaw – cream and white tom

**Queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

Bloomshadow – tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes; mother to Stormstar's kits: Tanglekit (pure white tom) and Littlekit (small tortoiseshell she-kit)

Moonspirit – silver she-cat with gray stripes and green eyes; mother to Flightheart's kits: Whispkit (silver she-kit), Branchkit (brown tom), and Frostkit (silver and white she-kit)

**Elders (former queens and warriors who are now retired)**

Orchidpounce – cream coloured she-cat with brown paws

Cloudfang – white tom with green eyes

Treebird – brown she-cat with blue eyes

Pooltail – silver tom with green eyes

Cats Outside Clans

Willow – pale tortoiseshell and white she-cat

* * *

**So just a reminder about the Q&A. Ask any questions you like in your review and I'll try to answer them. I think I had something else to say but I can't remember what it was...**

**Oh, yeah! If you have submitted an OC and there is a specific cat you would like them to become mates with, let me know in a review. Keep in mind, I have already given some cats mates so if I have, I likely won't change it.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi again! I'm not going to include the allegiances anymore for a while at least. Please do let me know if you have a specific idea for a cat's mate (after all, I do need future kits) and I will still be doing a Q&A so if you have questions, make sure to ask.**

* * *

Chapter 7

**WindClan**

Irispaw bounced on her paws. She grinned up at Brownfur, her mentor, who chuckled at her excitement.

"Remember to stay close to your clanmates, alright?" he said. Irispaw nodded, unable to get words out.

"I need a vocal answer." Brownfur said.

"Yes, of course." Irispaw squeaked. Brownfur smiled and rolled his eyes, then turned back to his conversation with Ashenwing. Irispaw looked around for her friends and caught sight of Rainpaw walking beside her sister. She bounded over to them.

"Is this your first gathering?" she asked when she'd reached Rainpaw and Stormpaw.

"This is my first gathering," Rainpaw said. "But Stormpaw's second."

"Are they fun?" Irispaw asked. Stormpaw glanced at her mentor, Sunpatch briefly before looking back at Irispaw.

"They can be. The last one was fun. I got to meet tons of apprentices from other Clans." She paused. "I can introduce you if you'd like."

"That'd be great." Irispaw squealed.

"Shh!" Flowerfoot hissed from behind her. "I'm trying to speak to Dashfoot but you're being loud!"

Irispaw flattened her ears and quickly muttered an apology. Rainpaw rolled her eyes.

"Ignore her." She whispered. "Flowerfoot is just annoyed at Murkpaw. He forgot to check the elders for ticks."

"We're almost there." Stormpaw said. "It's a good time to stop talking anyway. This is something you'll want to see."

Just as she said, the three she-cats stopped talking as they padded towards the Gathering place. They finally reached the edge of the slope and Irispaw could see all the way down into the Gathering.

"There are so many cats!" Rainpaw breathed as her clanmates began to race down. And she was right. There were at least fifty cats all in groups huddled together or talking with their clanmates. Irispaw grinned as she, Rainpaw, and Stormpaw made their way down.

"Come on," Stormpaw yelled as they ran. "I'll introduce you to the other apprentices!"

She ran through the crowd of cats, weaving between them, her tail streaming out behind her. Rainpaw and Irispaw followed. Stormpaw finally slowed to a halt at a group of cats that looked about their age.

"Stormpaw!" A dark ginger she-cat exclaimed. She smiled at Stormpaw and then blinked in surprise when she noticed Rainpaw and Irispaw. "Who are your friends?"

"Hi," Stormpaw greeted the she-cat. "This is my sister Rainpaw, and our friend Irispaw."

"It's nice to meet you." the she-cat that Irispaw realized was of ThunderClan due to her stench. "I'm Russetpaw from ThunderClan."

"Hi," Rainpaw offered.

"Are you the only ThunderClan apprentice here?" Stormpaw asked, sitting down.

"No." Russetpaw glanced around and then beckoned for a two toms to come over with her tail. "These are my clanmates, Sootpaw and Breezepaw. Breezepaw is a new apprentice." One of the cats, a black tom waved his tail at them.

"So am I!" Irispaw exclaimed.

"What's your name?" the black tom asked. "I'm Breezepaw."

"Irispaw." She said. "I'm from WindClan."

Breezepaw sat up straight and his ears twitched excitedly. He grinned at her suddenly and turned to face her. "Really? What's it like in WindClan?" He asked, leaning forwards eagerly.

"It's great." Irispaw said. "My dad is Moorstar. He's the leader and my mum is Whitesong, the deputy."

"Wow!" Breezepaw said, his eyes round in awe. "That's so cool!"

"Yeah." Irispaw smiled. "What about your parents?"

"My mama's the best warrior in all of ThunderClan!" Breezepaw meowed proudly. "Her name is Honeyflower."

"That's a really pretty name."

Breezepaw and Irispaw turned to see a small grey and white she-cat approach them. She cocked her head as she watched them.

"Sorry," she said quickly. "I just got here. I'm Snowpaw by the way."

"Hi!" Irispaw said. She and Breezepaw introduced themselves and were quickly in a deep conversation when a white she-cat tapped Snowpaw on the shoulder.

"Shh," the she-cat said. "The gathering is starting."

"Sorry, Icepaw." Snowpaw whispered and the three of them settled down. Irispaw looked up towards the Great Rock and sure enough, all six leaders stood upon it. Silverstar was perched on the lowest area of the Great Rock and noting by her expression, she wasn't happy about it.

Irispaw thought briefly that it would've been interesting to see the other leaders reactions at the first gathering of LightningClan six moons ago.

"Hey," a quiet whisper caught Irispaw's attention. She glanced beside her at Breezepaw. A pretty golden tabby had come up to him and was smiling at him. Irispaw blinked. This must be Honeyflower.

"Hi," Breezepaw whispered. He turned to Irispaw. "Irispaw, this is Honeyflower, my mama. Mama, this is Irispaw. She's from WindClan."

Honeyflower glanced at Irispaw and immediately she stiffened. She seemed frozen for a moment but quickly recovered, blinking in surprise.

"Oh!" she smiled but Irispaw could tell it was forced. "You look just like your mother."

Irispaw frowned. As far as she could tell, she and Whitesong didn't look much alike. She supposed she'd gotten her eyes from her mother and sometimes when she stared into her mother's amber eye, it was like staring back into her own. Other than that, she'd gotten most of her colouring from her father.

"Thank you." she said at the same time as Breezepaw asked, "Do you know her mother?"

"Yes." Honeyflower said quietly, glancing briefly at the Great Rock where the leaders were still calling attention. "We were friends as apprentices."

"Quiet!" a sleek white she-cat with yellow eyes snapped, glaring back at them. "The leaders are speaking."

Irispaw ducked her head and turned back to the Great Rock. Sure enough, Foreststar of ThunderClan had stepped forwards.

"Greetings everyone," he howled, catching everyone's attention. "I can tell there is tension among us tonight so I would like to remind everyone to ignore any grievances you have for the night."

"I agree." Silverstar called, shooting an even glare at Foreststar.

"Alright, then. I shall go first?" Moorstar asked. Then, not even bothering to see if the other leaders agreed, he stepped forward. "WindClan is flourishing. Hunting is good, despite the cold weather. Newleaf is almost here and WindClan shall thrive along with its arrival."

"We have one new apprentice." Moorstar smirked. "My daughter, Irispaw!"

Irispaw felt a rush of pride as cats everywhere began to yowl her name to the sky. They soon fell silent as Moorstar continued, "That is all." He stepped back and dipped his head to Silverstar who stepped forwards.

"LightningClan, as well, is thriving. Prey has been scarce but we are surviving. We will push through these hard times." Silverstar said. "That is all for now."

Alderstar then stepped forward. "I dearly wish I could say the same for RiverClan." He said, then, lowering his head he announced, "RiverClan has been suffering through a series of murders."

Gasps of shock and yowls of horror rang around the clearing. As Irispaw looked around, she noted that many cats' eyes were wide with fear and worry. She glanced towards the apprentices and a chill ran through her when she noticed that Icepaw sat with her tail curled around her paws and a smirk on her face. The white she-cat's eyes floated around as she took in everyone's expressions. She met Irispaw's gaze and smiled, the tip of her tail flicking back and forth in the dust.

Irispaw quickly looked away and focused her attention on the leaders again but she could feel Icepaw's eyes boring into her back.

"We are searching for the killer and we assure you all that we have this under control–"

"How can you have murder under control?" Moorstar demanded. Alderstar glared at him.

"We are dealing with this." He said firmly. "All I ask is that all the other clans be on the lookout for any suspicious behavior."

"We will." Foreststar said. Alderstar stepped back and Foreststar stepped up. "ThunderClan is struggling through Leaf-bare but as Moorstar said, Newleaf is just around the corner and we will survive."

"We also have a new apprentice," Foreststar said. "Honeyflower's son, Breezepaw!"

Cats everywhere began to chant Breezepaw's name and Irispaw grinned at him as he sat beside her, chest puffed up with pride. She glanced at Honeyflower, shocked to see that while the golden she-cat was chanting her son's name, her eyes were fixed on Moorstar.

Irispaw glanced at her father to see him glaring at Breezepaw. Feeling her gaze on him, Moorstar turned to her and shot her a smile before turning back to the leaders. Irispaw swallowed back her fears as the chants died down once more.

"That is all." Foreststar said and he stepped back.

"Prey is running well in SkyClan." Stormstar said. "Nothing else has changed."

Irispaw blinked. Were his reports usually that short? As she looked around, it appeared that they weren't as many cats looked just as confused as she felt.

Finally, the last leader, Redstar stepped up. "ShadowClan is doing well." He said. "We have four new apprentices, Firepaw, Icepaw, Snowpaw, and Waterpaw!" Everyone cheered and Irispaw grinned at Snowpaw. She refused to look at Icepaw but she also smiled at the ginger tom standing next to Icepaw who must've been Firepaw if the proud look he wore was anything to go by.

"Unfortunately, I have an accusation to make." Redstar said. He turned to look at Foreststar. "ThunderClan has been stealing prey."

Foreststar blinked and his eyes hardened. "I assure you that none of my warriors have been stealing your prey." He said.

"Well some of them have." Redstar retorted. "Just the other day, one of my warriors found a thrush from our territory on your side of the border."

"None of my warriors–"

"Are you sure?" Redstar asked. Foreststar glared at him and leapt down from the Great Rock.

"Come on, ThunderClan." He called. "We're going home!"

Irispaw let out a sigh as everyone began to disperse. She turned to Breezepaw.

"Bye, I guess." She said.

"Bye." Breezepaw returned.

"Hopefully we'll see each other on patrol and at the next Gathering." Snowpaw said.

"Yeah. See you next time!" Irispaw called as she ran back towards her clan. She caught up with Whitesong as WindClan made their way back to camp.

"Did you like your first gathering?" Whitesong asked, giving her a quick lick to the cheek.

"I loved it!" Irispaw cried in excitement. "It was so fun! I made so many friends!"

Whitesong smiled at her but fell silent when Moorstar fell back to walk with them. As her parents talked, Irispaw was left alone to her thoughts.

_I can't wait to see Breezepaw and Snowpaw again at the next Gathering!_

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm hoping to start uploading every day but it might be every other day. It just depends. I have so many more ideas for this fic now that I'm back and I hope that people continue to read.**

**What do you guys think of Icepaw and Irispaw? Who are your favourite characters so far? Also let me know if you have kit name suggestions (again, I need couples/ships with the current cats).**

**Hope you enjoyed,**

**\- Hollyshade 3**


End file.
